Love Is Easy, Right?
by matthotty101
Summary: What happens when a WWE make up girl has to pick between two of the top WWE Superstars? Drew McIntyre/OC/Ted DiBiase Jr.
1. Chapter 1

**Ashlynn's POV**

_Oh My God Becky, Look At Her Butt. _I rolled over and grabbed my phone off of the night stand that was next to my bed, "Hello?" I asked a little groggy.

"Ashy?" The husky voice asked.

"We've talked about this, Drew. Don't call me Ashy." I grumbled.

"Sorry, can you come to the door and let me in? Melina and I got into a fight and she kinda kicked me out."

"What do you mean, she kicked you out? It's your house."

"I know, will you please just let me in?" He asked.

"Yea." I mumbled, hanging up the phone and walking over to the door to see Drew drenched completely, she didn't know that it was raining or she'd have gotten to the door faster.

I let Drew in and he pulled me into a hug. I love the hugs that Drew gives, they are always so inviting and they make me melt. The only problem that I have with this one is that he is drenched in water. I pulled out of the hug and looked at him, "Are you ok?" I asked.

"I've been better." He said, giving me one of his lame, sad smiles that I hate to see.

I smiled and took his hand, "There is a change of clothes that you left here from last time. Just put those in the washer and I'll wash them in the morning." I smiled a small little smile.

"Ash?" I heard his thick accent that only came out when he wanted something, or he felt bad about something.

"What's wrong, Drew?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I don't want to be alone." He whispered.

"Yea, you can sleep in there with me. After you change, just come in and get on the side that I'm not on." I smiled, walking over to him and hugging him.

I loved the hugs that he gave me, when he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed, the kind of squeeze that doesn't hurt but there is enough of a squeeze that would still pop your back. I hugged him back. When we broke the hug, I walked back up the stairs and headed towards my room, I could feel his stare on my back as I walked up the stairs.

I laid in my bed and looked up at the ceiling, wondering why the two hadn't broken up, the fought at least twice a week. I was thinking that maybe I should just give Drew a key to my place so that every time he and Melina got into a fight, he could just walk in and I wouldn't have to wake up.

I looked over when she heard the door to my bedroom open, I moved over so that there would be room for Drew to get into the bed and sleep comfortably. When he got into the bed, he pulled me in closer to him, "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I want you to be close to me."

"We're in the same bed." I smirked.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Yes, it does. Anyway, what was the fight about this time?"

"You." Was all he said.

"Me? What about me?" I asked.

"She thinks that I'm cheating on her with you. Someone told her that I've been coming over here when I tell her that I'm going to be staying with one of the guys."

"But you have been."

"Yea, but so where the guys. She wouldn't listen to me. I'm so tirw"ed of fighting with her all of the time. She just thinks that I'm going to do something all the time."

"Then what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be there with her, trying to convince her that nothing is happening between us. Instead of being here with me."

"I don't want to be there with her though. I want to be here with you."

"But I'm not your girlfriend, she is."

"I'm going to break up with her."

"What? Why?"

"Because I want to be with someone else."

"Who do you want to be with then?"

"She's laying right next to me."


	2. Chapter 2

_Ashlynn's POV_

_**I woke up the next morning to see that Drew wasn't next to me. There was a note that was next to me, it read, **_

_**My Darling, **_

_**I'm sorry that I can not be there to be with you this morning, but I had to go back to my house and deal with Melina. Thank you for letting me stay with you last night. I appreciate it.**_

_**Drew**_

**That was a normal thing that happened with us. He would leave me a note, telling me how much he wanted to be with me when I awoke, but he was never there. It wasn't like I was a booty call or anything but I wish that he wouldn't get my hopes up. **

**I love Drew. There isn't anything that anyone can do to change that but I was kind of hoping that it would. I got out of my bed and began to get ready for my day. **

**Once I got completely ready, I began packing. Smackdown was going on another tour. **

**Once I was done packing, I looked at my phone and saw that I'd missed a call from Kelly. So I called her back, "Hey Ash." She answered. **

"**Hey, did you call me?" **

"**Yea, are you ready to go to the airport? We're all ready at Drew's, we're just waiting on you." **

"**Oh shit! I forgot all about that. Yea, I'm ready, I'll be there in five." **

**Kelly laughed before saying ok and hanging up. **

**At Drew's**

I pulled up to Drew's house and went in, not even bothering to empty out my car, knowing that we where going to take my car because it was the biggest.

"Hey!" Kelly said, greeting me with a hug.

"Hi." I laughed hugging her back before looking at Drew, who had a very pissed off Melina sitting next to me.

"Oh! I see how it is, you don't even say 'hi' to me when you walk in the door." I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned around to see one of my favorite people sitting on the couch, I walked over to Ted, yes, Ted DiBiase, and sat on his lap before pulling him into a tight hug. His hands sat on my waist as I squeezed him. "What are you doing here? You're on RAW." I whispered.

"I got traded to Smackdown." He said, causing me to squeeze him harder.

He laughed and hugged me back. We stayed like this until we heard the clearing of throats from the other people in the room.

"What?" Ted asked.

"Is there something that we should know?" Kelly asked, noticing that I had rested my head on Ted's shoulder, with him rubbing my back.

"Nope." I giggled.

"Are we ready to go?" Drew asked.

"Yea." I sighed, getting up and walking towards the door.

We all piled into my Hummer and headed off to the airport, with Ted in the passenger seat, smiling at me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'll tell you later."

"But I want to know now." I frowned.

"I'm sorry. We don't always get what we want." He smiled.

"You might not, but me, I always do."

He just laughed at me before reaching over and grabbing my hand. I smiled and I began to drive, leaving my hand resting in his.

When we boarded the plane, I was next to Drew while Kelly and Ted where next to each other on the other side of the plane. Drew looked over at me, "What's with you and Ted?" He asked.

"Why do you care? You have a girlfriend, that you obviously didn't break up with."

"I couldn't break up with her."

"Really? Why not?"

"Because she's pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ashlynn's POV**

"She's what?"

"She's pregnant. You know, having a baby."

"I know that jack ass." I said, wanting to jump out of the plane, and hit the ground.

"What is your problem?" He asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

"You're lying."

"What does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't." That caused tears to form in my eyes

Just as the moment, Ted walked past, looked at me and told Drew that he should go and sit next to Kelly, which he gladly accepted. Ted soon sat down and pulled me to him, I looked up at him and placed a kiss on his lips. He kissed me back!

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I just wanted to."

"Well, I'm glad that you did." He smiled, kissing me again.

He is such a good kisser. His lips feel so good against mine, we didn't break apart until the plane landed, which was only about five minuets but still.

"Who are you rooming with?" He asked.

"No one. I only stay by myself."

"Well I'm sorry but I don't think that that's an option." He smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm going to stay with you."

"That I can deal with."

He leaned down and kissed me again before we exited the plane. I was about to walk over and grab my bags off of the carousel when someone grabbed my arm, "What?" I asked, looking at Drew.

"I didn't mean it."

"Didn't mean what?"

"That I didn't care. I love you."

"No, you don't."

"What do you mean that I don't love you."

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have gotten Melina pregnant, and you would be with me."

"You think that I intentionally got her pregnant? I thought that she was on the pill."

"So you didn't use a condom?"

"I didn't think that I had to."

"You always have to!" I squealed.

"Baby, don't be mad."

"I'm not your baby."

"You'll always be my baby."

"That's where you're wrong, she's my baby."

"What are you talking about?" Drew asked, looking at me.

"I thought that you didn't care."

"I told you that it was a lie."

I looked at him and then looked at Ted, before kissing him and walking over to the carousel and grabbing my bag before walking out of the airport. I soon noticed that Drew and Ted had followed me out of the airport and where fighting.

"You knew how I felt about her and you still made a move!" Drew yelled, pushing Ted's shoulder.

"You have a girlfriend! That you knocked up!" Ted said, pushing Drew back.

Drew then punched Ted in the face. "Stop it!" I yelled, running over to them.

That's when in the midst of someone swinging, I got hit and was knocked to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe that you hit her! I don't want you anywhere near her!" I heard Kelly grumble.

"You think that I did it on purpose?" Ted yelled at her.

"Get out." Kelly said, in a sturn voice that I've never heard her use.

"You can't make me do anything." He said.

"Follow me. I want to show you something." I heard Kelly say to Ted. The next thing that I heard was the door open and close and then nothing except for breathing. Then I heard two sets of breating, that's counting mine as well.

I was curious as to who was in here with me, and hadn't said anything while Kelly and Ted where fighting. The other person touched my hand, I tried so hard not to flinch. "Ash, I love you. I'm so sorry that I let this happen to you. I called Melina earlier and I think that she accidentally answered it, because I heard her fucking someone. So, I don't think that the baby is mine." He said, he rested his head on our joined hands, that when I felt a single tear drop on my hand.

I wanted so bad to reach up and caress his hair, to let him know that it was all going to be ok, to kiss his lips but I knew that if I did that, he wouldn't finish what he was telling me. He smiled against our hands, that's what confused me, he then said, "You know, you where right about her, the day that she and I got together, you told me to break up with her, to end it before I got too attached because she was a nasty hoe and that she wasn't good for anything, not even sex.

I didn't know how you knew that, I didn't even want to know how you might know. I love you so much. I texted Melina and told her that I didn't want to be with her anymore, and she texted me back and said that it was ok because she had someone that was way better at sex then I was. She also told me that the baby isn't mine. I hate her, I want to be with you. If I could crawl into that bed with you right now, if I could." He finished.

"Then you should." I whispered.

He looked up at me, surprised that I was awake. I smiled at him, it was a weak smile. "What?" He smiled.

"Get in this bed with me. Now." I smiled.

He crawled into the bed with me, and pulled me to him. He kissed the top of my head. I love it when he does that, he's so sweet to me. "I'm sorry that I lied to you." He muttered.

"When did you lie?"

"Yesterday. When I said that I didn't care."

"That was yesterday?"

"Baby, you've been out since yesterday. Ted hit you pretty hard."

"I didn't do it on purpose you prick!" Ted yelled, walking in the room.

I instantly buried my face into Drew's side, I don't know why I'd done it, but he was the safest place at that time, "Ash!" Ted shrieked.

I flinched as Ted came over to stroke my arm, "What's wrong with you?" He asked.

I didn't know what to say, I just leaned into Drew more, he was my sheild and at that point, he was my protection. "Go away." I muttered.

"What did you tell her?" Ted yelled at Drew.

"That you hit her!" Kelly yelled, running into the room.

"It's all Drew's fault! He pushed me and I swung."

"Why didn't you just walk away? Be the bigger man?" Kelly asked, poking him in the chest. Yes, I'd moved my face from Drew's chest to see this.

"I am the bigger man! I'm better for her than he is!"

"Really? Then why is she laying next to me?" He asked.

"Because she's stupid."

"I am not stupid you jack off." I yelled, "Ow!" I then yelled, holding onto my head.

"Shh, calm down." Drew said, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"I think that it's time for us to leave." Kelly said, pushing Ted out of the room and following him.

"When do I get to go home?" I asked.

"Baby, we're on tour. I don't know if Vince will let us."

"Can you hand me my phone?" I asked.

"No, you don't need it." He smiled, paging the nurse.

"What do you mean that I don't need my phone?"

"I mean that you don't need your phone. I want you to rest and the nurse should be in here in a few seconds."

"I don't want the nurse to come in here. I want them to leave me alone and I want to go home."

"I don't see that happening."

I looked up at him, "Please."

"Don't look at me like that."

I gave him the look one more time before he handed me my phone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ashlynn's POV**

I smiled as I walked into my hotel room and saw that all of my stuff was unpacked just the way that I would've done. Everything was perfect, the only problem was that no one was there waiting for me.

Maybe the whole thing with Drew in the hospital was an act. Maybe he was just in there with me to make Ted mad, or to prove to him that Melina hadn't hurt him as bad as she had. I looked at my phone one last time before going to take a shower and there was still nothing on it.

After I got out of the shower, my phone was ringing, I ran over to it and answered it before the person on the other line hung up, it was Ted, "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Ash."

"What do you need?"

"Do you want to hang out tonight? I was thinking movie night, pop corn, pajamas, the whole sha bang."

"I don't know. I don't think that you and I should be around each other."

"What are you talking about?"

"You hit me the other day!"

"I didn't do that on purpose! You have to believe me on that."

"Drew said-" I was cut off.

"Drew lied! He doesn't want me around you because he knows that I'm better for you than he is."

"You called me stupid. You said that I was a stupid girl."

"I was just mad because I thought that I was finally going to get a chance with you and he just came in a ruined it."

"What do you want me to say?" I asked.

"I want you to give me a chance to prove myself." He pleaded.

"Alright, I'm in room 611, be here in twenty minuets with the movies, nothing scary, you know how I feel about those movies."

"Yea, I know." He said before hanging up.

I smiled as I changed into my pajamas and sat on my bed, waiting for Ted to get here. There was a knock on my door and my phone began to ring, "Hello?" I asked, walking over to the door.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" Drew asked.

"I have plans," I said, "With Ted." Opening the door and letting Ted in.

"What do you mean, you have plans with Ted?" He asked.

"I mean Ted and I are having a movie night and I have to go. I'll talk to you later." And with that I hung up.

Ted walked over and hugged me, I couldn't help but lean into him and take a deep sigh, taking in the smell of his cologne.

"Are you ready for the movies to start?" He asked.

"I guess." I said, sitting on the couch and watched Ted put the movie in and opening the candy and pop corn and then sat on the couch with me.

He put his arm around me, pulling me into him, "I missed us being like this." He said.

"I know but I didn't know how to deal with all that had been going on. I thought that Drew wanted to be with me and then he didn't call me and then you didn't call me so I thought that I was a pawn in a game that you two where playing, like who could make who more jealous." I admitted.

"That's not what it was at all. I didn't call you because I didn't think that you wanted to talk to me."

"I didn't think that I wanted to until you called me and then all I wanted to do was talk to you."

"Well I'm glad that that's what you want." He smiled, kissing the top of my head.

"What movie did you put in?" I asked.

"The Grudge." He smiled.

"Ted!" I screeched.

**The Next Morning-Drew's POV (Yay!)**

I thought about going into Ashlynn's room and messing up her "date" with Ted, but I didn't. If she wanted to be with him, then I was going to let her be happy. I'm going to her room in a few minuets and ask her who she'd rather be with, because if it's Ted, then I'm going to let her be with him and not interfeire with them but if it's me, then I'm going to fight for her.

I walked towards her room and when I got to it, I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer, the door opened and I got the worst feeling in the world when I saw Ted open the door in his boxers and nothing else, "Is Ash awake?" I asked, trying not to sound hurt and not hit him.

"No, She's not awake."

"Will you have her call me when she wakes up?" I asked, knowing that she was awake because it was ten thirty and she wont sleep in any later than nine, ever.

"I might." He said before closing the door.

I grabbed my phone and called her phone, Ted might've answered the door but there was no way that she would let him answer her phone. "Hello?" Her voice echoed through the phone.

"Hey Baby. Can you come to my room for a little bit? I really need to talk to you." I said, walking back to my room.

"Uh, yea. I'll be there in a few." She said, I could here Ted groan in the background.

"Thanks baby. I'll see you soon."

**Ashlynn's POV**

I left Ted in my room and went to Drew's room, I had butterfly's in my stomach as I walked to his room, I didn't know what he wanted to talk to me about but I was ready to see him. I kind of hoped that he would kiss me.

I knocked on Drew's door, when he opened it, he pulled me to him and shut the door. We broke the hug and he kissed me. We ended up on the bed and I looked at him, "What did you need to talk about?" I mumbled into the kiss.

"I think that I got my question answered when you left Ted to come and talk to me." He smiled.

"What was your question?" I asked.

"Who would you rather be with, Me or Ted?" He asked.

"I don't know. I think that I would rather be with you, but Ted makes me feel so good but then again, you make me feel good in some other ways. I wish that you and Ted could both be one person and then I wouldn't have to pick."

"Who makes you feel better?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"Let me show you that I'm better than him."

"How would you do that?"

"I'm going to take you out on a date, a day long date."

"I'm not ready for a date." I smiled.

"You look perfect." He smiled, getting off of the bed and putting on his shoes and walking back over to me.

I smiled up at him and took his hand, "Walk with me to my room so that I can put on my make up."

"You don't need any make up." He smiled.

"Yes I do."

"No you don't but if you think you do, then come on."

Oh, Drew. How I love you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ashlynn's POV**

I smiled as Drew and I walked through the hallways, heading out to the parking lot. We're going on a date but he wont tell me where exactly were going. He thinks that I like surprise, sadly, he's wrong. I hate surprises. They are like, my least favorite thing.

He smiled at me as we got in the car and pulled out of the parking lot. He looked over at me half way through the drive, "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yea." I lied. Looking down at my phone.

One New Message:

Ted Dibiase:

**Where are you? I went back by your room and you weren't there. **

I just ignored it, I didn't want to talk to him while I was out with Drew. He made me smile, "I don't think that you're ok. I think that you need to have some ice cream." He smiled, exiting off of the high way and pulling up to the McDonalds.

"We need two ice cream cones." He smiled.

After we got our ice cream, we got back on the high way, "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm tired." I whinned.

"Then go to sleep, I'll wake you up when we get there." He smiled.

I pulled his arm away from the steering wheel, he looked at me before I put my head on his arm, "Wake me up when we get there." I smiled.

"Ok baby." He smiled.

When we got there, I noticed that we where at the lake, "Drew! I don't have a swim suit!" I said.

"That's why I grabbed yours while we where at the hotel room, along with your make up, charger and a change of clothes. Oh and a tooth brush." He smiled.

"McIntyre, I could kill you." I smiled, as we walked up to a cabin.

I looked down at my phone one more time before turning it off,

Three New Messages:

One: Ted Dibiase

**Ash, I was going to see if you wanted to go out to lunch. **

Two: Ted Dibiase

**Ashlynn, where are you? I haven't seen you anywhere and neither have the Divas. **

Three: Ted Dibiase

**Ashlynn Taylor, where are you?**

By that point, I had had enough of Ted. I turned my phone off and put it in Drew's pocket, "Why are you handing me that?" He asked.

"Because I don't want it. I'm with you, not you and my phone."

"Do you want to go out on the lake?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We've got a boat and two jet skis today."

"Oh! Sure. Just give me a second." I smiled, walking towards the bathroom while he changed in the bed room.

I walked out of the bath room in the bikini that Drew brought me, I had just bought it last time that I went shopping with some of the Divas. I smiled as I saw Drew in his swim trunks and his hair down.

"You look…wow." He smiled.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself."

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yea." I smiled, grabbing my sun glasses and heading out of the cabin with Drew.

We walked back into the cabin at maybe eleven thirty. As soon as we got in the room, I went straight into the bathroom and took a shower. I sat on the bed as I waited for Drew to get done in there and come to bed. I looked at my phone that I'd just turned on,

29 Missed Calls

Twenty Eight of which where from Ted, the other was from Brie, but I'd call her back tomorrow. Then there where the Texts,

10 New Messages

1) Ted- **WHERE ARE YOU**

2) Ted- **This isn't funny. Answer your phone. **

3) Ted- **Ashlynn Taylor Harrison! Answer your phone!**

4) Ted- **Are you mad at me about something? **

5) Brie- **Hey Lady, Call Me When You Can.**

6) Ted- **ASHLYNN WHERE ARE YOU**

7) Ted- **Call. Me. Now. **

8) Ted- **This joke is no longer funny.**

9) Ted- **If you don't answer your phone, I swear. **

10) Ted- **ANSWER YOUR PHONE**

Gosh, could he be any more needy? I had to check my voice mail, which thankfully only had three messages,

1) **Ash, It's Ted, I'm worried about you. Call me. **

2) **Hey Lady, It's Brie, I heard that you snuck away with Drew today, I want details when you get back. I also need help with some make up for a party. Call me. **

3) **You snuck away with Drew? What a hoe. **

That just made me mad. I waited as Drew walked back into the room and got onto the bed, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"How do you always know when something's wrong?" I asked.

"Because I know you." He smiled.

"That you do." I smiled.

"So, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Ted called me a hoe." I said.

I felt Drew tense up, like he wanted to say something but wasn't going to, "Why did he say that?"

"Because he knows that we're here."

"So what? It's not like you two are dating or anything."

"I know." I smiled, resting my head on his chest.

Once I thought the he was asleep, I mumbled, "I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

Ashlynn's POV

**Drew and I walked into the hotel the next after noon, his arms around me. Ted was in the lobby when we walked in and rushed over to us, "Thank god!" He said, coming to hug me, I just side stepped him and walked towards Drew's room**

"**What was that about?" Drew asked as we got into the elevator. **

"**He called me a hoe because I was out with you and I don't want to talk to him." **

"**Baby, don't let him get to you."**

"**But it did! So, I'm not going to talk to him." I smiled. **

"**What do you want to do now?" He asked. **

"**I have to go back to my room at some point but I don't know." I smiled. **

"**Do you want to just hang out, or do you want to go out to the mall or something?" He asked. **

"**Don't you have to go to a signing today? It's Friday and I have to be at the Arena by three." I smiled. **

"**Yea, it's a two." He smiled. **

"**It's one thirty now!" I giggled. **

"**Oh shit." He said, "I'm sorry but I have to go." **

"**That's ok. I need to go hang out with Brie, she needs some help with make up for a RAW party that she's going to tonight." **

"**Alright, I'll see you at the arena." He smiled, kissing my forehead before he left. **

**I picked up my cell phone and went to call Brie when there was a knock on my door, I opened it to see Brie standing in the door way, "Hi!" She giggled. **

"**Hello!" I laughed, letting her into my room.**

"**Have you had lunch yet?" She asked. **

"**No, have you?"**

"**No, I think that we should go to lunch." **

"**Ok." I smiled. **

**We went to a burger place that was close to the arena, so that she could go there and get her make up done and I could be at work.**

"**You have to tell me everything! I want to know all about the night alone with Drew!" Brie giggled. **

"**Nothing really happened, we went you to the lake and where on the boat and the jet skis and then we went back to the cabin and went to sleep." I shrugged. **

"**Went to sleep? Did you sleep or cuddle?" **

"**We totally cuddled." I smiled. **

"**That's good." **

"**Yea, he makes me feel special. Like there is nothing else in the world that he would rather do then be with me. Ted on the other hand, wants to be with me, but he wants me to be the girl that he wants me to be, not myself." **

"**What do you mean?" **

"**He doesn't want the chick that will lounge around in sweat pants with no make up on. He wants me in make up and to look perfect at all time, Drew tried to talk me out of wearing my make up yesterday." **

"**Drew sounds like the better guy." **

"**I think so too." **

**I smiled as Drew walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, as I finished Brie's make up. "Hi." He whispered in my ear. **

"**Hey." I giggled, handing Brie the mirror and turning around to look Drew, "What's up?" I asked. **

"**Just wanted to see you. I couldn't stand not being around you. Hey Brie." He smiled. **

"**Hi Drew." She smiled before walking away from us and out of the arena. **

"**You're so sweet." I giggled. **

"**Well, I try." He smiled. **

"**You are such a nerd." I smiled. **

"**I'm glad that you think so." **

"**So, what's the plan for tonight, like after the show?" **

"**I don't know. Do you want to hang out at the hotel, or do you want to go out to dinner and the club?" **

"**I think that it will all depend on if your match tonight."**

"**What do you mean?" **

"**Well, if you have a rough match, you'll be sore and I don't want to make you go out to the club like that, but if it isn't brutal then you should be fine." I smiled. **

**I smiled as Drew walked over to me and sat down in my make up chair, "Sweetie, do you need your make up done?" I faked a Southern accent, looking down at him. **

"**What's with the accent?" He asked. **

"**I don't really know." I smiled. **

**He let out a slight chuckle and looked at he, "So, have you decided if you want to go out to a club or stay in the room?" He asked. **

"**I think that I'd rather stay in the room, you look tired." **

"**I am, but I don't want to ruin your night of fun." He smiled. **

"**You don't have to worry about it because I'd much rather stay in the room, snuggled up to you than be out at the club with some guy trying to run up against me." **

"**I'd much rather me be up against you too." He smiled. **

"**Whoa playa, I didn't need to hear that." Teddy Long said, walking past us. **

**We both laughed a little and then continued our conversation. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ashlynn's POV**

I smiled, looking over at the other side of the bed and smiling at Drew. He looked so peaceful asleep, it was when he put his arms around me and pulled me to him that I realized that he wasn't asleep. "What do you think that you're doing, watching a man sleep?" He asked.

"Does is bother you?" I giggle.

"Not at all, it's just usually the other way around."

"Are you confessing that you've watched me sleep?" I asked.

"Maybe. What's it worth to you?" He asked.

I smiled and rolled over, placing my body weight on top of his and placing a kiss on his lips, and running my fingers through his hair, "What's this worth to you?" I asked.

"Everything." He answered simply.

That comment sent butterflies to my stomach. I've never had someone say something like that to me. I got quiet after that and Drew notices, "Did I say something wrong?" He asked.

"No, you said everything right."

"Then why did you get quiet?" He asked.

"Because I've never had someone be that sweet to me and I just don't understand why you're so sweet to me." I said, looking at him in the eyes.

"I'm being nice to you because you deserve it. You are the best women that I've ever met and you deserve everything and if no one sees that then there is something seriously wrong with them."

That brought tears to my eyes, but before I could answer it, my phone began to ring. I groaned as I reached over and picked it up, "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, It's Ted. Do you want to go to lunch with me today?"

"I have plans, I think. Hold on." I said, looking over at Drew, "Ted wants to take me to lunch." I whispered.

I felt his body tense up, "Are you going to go?" He asked.

"I think that I should." I said.

"If you want to, just be careful. I don't want to see you in another hospital bed unless you're going into labor with my children." He said, causing me to smile.

I put the phone back to my ear, "Yea, I'll go. Where do you want to meet up at?" I asked, running my fingers through Drew's hair.

"Why don't we meet up in the lobby in an hour and then we'll go from there." He said.

"I might be late, I have to put on all of my make up." I laughed, watching Drew make every face that he could think of.

"True. You need your make up." He said.

"What did you mean by that?" I asked.

"It was a joke." He said.

"I'll see you in an hour." I said, hanging up the phone.

"What happened?" Drew asked.

"I think that Ted called me ugly. He said that I need my make up." I said.

"Well screw him, you are the most beautiful women that I've ever seen." He said, leaning up and placing a kiss on my lips.

I walked into the lobby and saw Ted standing there, waiting for me. He led me to his car, and we went to the restaurant. We didn't say anything to each other until we where seated at the restaurant. "You look nice." He said, looking at his menu.

"Yea, it's amazing what my make up can do." I said.

"I didn't say that to hurt your feelings." He said.

"Don't worry about it. Drew made sure that I knew how beautiful that I am." I smiled at him.

"Why are you with him?" He asked.

"He loves me."

"I'm sure he says that to get you in bed."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's with you for the sex."

"And that's how I know that you're wrong." I smiled.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"We haven't had sex, and we aren't dating, yet." I smiled.

"You mean, I still have a chance." He chuckled.

"No, you don't." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You don't have a shot with me because you're an ass and you only want me because of how bad it would hurt Drew."

"I don't care about Drew, at all."

"Well I do." I said.

As soon as we got back to the hotel, I rushed back to my hotel room. When I get to the door, there was an envelope that was on the door, with my name on it. I took it off of the door and opened it, there where three pictures in there and they where all of people that where bleeding from many places.

There was also a note, _Don't worry. None of these people are people that you know, but this will happen to Drew if you don't leave him alone!_

I grabbed my room key and my phone and ran to Drew's room. I banged on the door multiple times until he answered. As soon as he opened the door, I jumped into his arms, "Was the date with Ted that bad?" He asked.

I kissed him and didn't say anything. I showed him the envelope and let him see everything that was in it. The only thing that he did was pull me to him and kiss the top of my head, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He said.

"It's not me that I'm worried about, it's you."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"I love you, Drew."

Uh oh. That slipped out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ashlynn's POV**

I walked into the Diva's locker room and saw Melina sitting there, holding another envelope that had my name on it, but she didn't hand it to me, instead she yelled at me, "I thought that I told you to leave him alone."

"Melina, I love him."

"I don't care, I want him." She said.

"So, if you can't have him. You'll kill him?"

"Yes."

"Why wont you just let us be happy?"

"Because I'm pregnant."

"I don't care."

"It's his baby." She said.

"So?"

"Break up with him."

"We aren't even together!"

"Good. Keep it that way." And with that, she walked away.

I walked into Drew's room, using the key that was left on my door with a note telling me to come to his room, when I walked in, I saw something I never thought that I would ever see. Drew and Melina where having sex and they wanted me to see it. "I knew it." I said before running out of the room with tears running down my face.

I ran to Ted's room and knocked on the door, when he opened it, I hugged him tightly, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Drew-Drew was-was having sex with-with Melina." I cried.

He pulled me to him and rubbed my back, "I'm so sorry." He said.

"I can't believe that he did that to me."

"I know, I'm sorry baby."

"I don't want to go to my room tonight." I cried.

"Then don't. You can sleep in here with me, I'll give you a legacy shirt to sleep in."

"Thank you." I whispered.

I changed into the shirt that he gave me and got into the bed, "You're already going to sleep, don't you want to watch a movie or something?" He asked.

"I don't want to do anything."

"Is there anything that I can do?" He asked.

"Hold me. I just want to be held." I half smiled.

I woke up the next morning with Ted next to me, holding me against him tightly. "Thank you for letting me sleep here last night." I said.

"No problem. I just wish that you'd have been here because you want to be with me." He said.

"Why else do you think that I came to your room?" I asked.

"Because you didn't have anywhere else to go."

"I have my own room and many friends, but I wanted to sleep with you. I wanted you to hold me."

"You said that I didn't have a chance with you."

"I lied, and I did it because you called me ugly."

"Baby, I could never call you ugly. You're the most beautiful women that I've ever seen."

"Thank you. I have to go back to my room."

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked.

"No, I'll call you later." I giggled, getting up and putting on my clothes.

When I got back to my room, I saw Drew asleep next to my door, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You didn't come to my room last night." He said.

"I did, and I saw you and Melina having sex." I said, trying to hold my tears in.

"You weren't supposed to see that."

"Really? What was supposed to happen, you would get laid and then snuggle with me?"

"I didn't mean to have sex with her, where were you all night?" He asked.

"I was in Ted's room, because he wouldn't treat me like that."

"Like what? Love you?"

"You don't love me! You love Melina! You had sex with her!"

"I needed sex!"

"I would've had sex with you, whenever you wanted it!"

"I didn't know that!"

"You didn't even care!"

Ted and I walked around the local mall, looking at everything. "There's an Ulta!" I squealed.

"What's Ulta?" He asked.

"A giant make up store." I smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the make up store.

"Do I have to go in there?" He asked.

"Please?" I asked, making a puppy dog face.

"Alright, but can I do something first?" He asked.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked, looking at him.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips, "That."

Ted and I walked into his hotel room, wrapped up in each others arms, "I think that I love you." He smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"I think that I love you."

"I might love you too." I smiled.

He leaned over at me, placing a kiss on my lips, "I'm glad." He smiled.

"I'm glad that you think that as well." I smiled.

He pulled me to him, "Let's go out tonight." He smiled.

"Ok. Where to?" I asked.

"I think that we should go out to a club."

Great, clubbing. I put on a fake smile, hoping that Ted would see right through it like Drew usually would. Sadly, Ted didn't see it and began to get ready. This was going to be a long night.


	10. Chapter 10

_Drew's POV_

_**I sat in my hotel room, listening to Melina go on and on about what she was going to wear and how her make up had to look just perfect. Ashlynn never worried about those things and she sure didn't drag me out to clubs because she didn't want to go to them either. **_

"_**Which one do you think that I should wear?" I heard her ask. **_

"_**Which ever you want to wear." I said. **_

"_**Which would you rather wear?" She asked. **_

"_**I don't want to wear either." **_

"_**Well you have to pick because we need to match." **_

"_**Why do we have to match? I want to wear my own thing." I said, Ashlynn never made us wear the same thing. **_

"_**We need to match because people need to know that you're my boyfriend, especially that stupid Ashlynn girl." **_

"_**She isn't stupid." I snapped. **_

"_**You're my boyfriend, your supposed to side with me!" **_

"_**Well, I don't because you're wrong!" **_

_**She starred at me, "What?" **_

"_**Why did you even come here? You don't love me!" **_

"_**We'll talk about this when we get back from the club." She said, storming out of the room. I followed her out of the room. **_

_**At The Club**_

_I hate clubs because of all of the Ring Rats that cling to me because they think that I'm a man-whore. I hate the stupid Ring Rats, I couldn't help but smile when I saw Ashlynn walk into the club, the only thing that I would've changed, was the fact that she was with Ted and not me._

_She and Ted found a table that was some what close to where I was, Melina is all over some other guys that she's seen here at the club, I want her to leave and never come back, she's ruined my life and my chance with Ashlynn. I want to talk to her so bad but I don't think that Ted would even let me anywhere close to her. _

_I smiled as she walked over to me, "Hey." She smiled, sitting next to me. _

"_What's up?" I asked. _

"_Why are you at the club?" She asked. _

"_I was just thinking the same thing." _

"_Melina?" She asked. _

"_Yes! She only wants to party. I don't want to be here anymore. I hate clubs." _

"_Tell me about it. Ted is enjoying all of the attention that the Ring Rats give him, I don't even know if he even remembers that I'm here." _

"_I could say the same thing about Melina."_

"_Why did you sleep with her?" _

"_I don't know. I was waiting for you to get to my room and she walked in, naked and we ended up having sex. I didn't mean for it to happen and everything that I said to you the other day was a total lie." I said. _

"_I just wish that you two hadn't done anything. I just wish that you and I could still be a thing." _

"_Then lets still be a thing." I said. _

"_You have a girlfriend." _

"_I don't have to have one. I don't even love her. I would break up with her for anything, especially for you." I said. _

"_I don't know. She seems to love you." _

"_She's not pregnant." _

"_How do you know?" She asked. _

"_Because she started this morning." _

"_Wow." _

"_I don't want to be with her, I'm going to break it off with her as soon as we get into the hotel room. Can I come to your room after I break it off with her?" I asked. _

"_You do what you want." She smiled. _

"_I want to snuggle with you." I smiled. _

"_I bet that you would want to." _

"_Melina wont let me snuggle with her." _

"_What do you mean?" She asked._

"_She wont let me snuggle with her. I'm not allowed to touch her at all when she's ready to go to sleep." _

"_I would give everything to have you hold me while I sleep." She smiled. _

_I looked around the bar and saw that Melina and Ted where making out, I smiled when I saw Ashlynn walk over to them and slap Ted and coming back over to where I was, making sure that Melina was looking and kissed me. I missed the feeling of her lips. _

_Melina ran over to where we were and tried to pull us apart, her problem was that I had my arms locked around Ashlynn's waist. "Drew, what are you doing?" She asked. _

"_I don't want to be with you Melina, you want to be with Ted and you aren't pregnant." I said, smiling as Ashlynn rested her head in the crook of my neck. _

"_What are you talking about?" She asked. _

"_I found your pad wrapper in the bathroom this morning." _

"_Drew, I'm sorry." _

"_It's fine. Go be happy with Ted and I will be happy with Ash." I smiled. _

_I walked into Ashlynn's hotel room with her, we had only stayed at the club, long enough for the cab to get there to take us back to the hotel. Ashlynn was half asleep when we got into the room, she changed clothes and got into bed with me. _

_I pulled her to me and sighed, "I missed you, baby." I mumbled. _

"_I missed you too. I kept comparing Melina to you the whole time that I was with her." _

"_Well, lets not talk about her, I want to be with you and only you."_

"_Good. I love you now go to sleep." _

"_I love you too." _


	11. Chapter 11

**Ashlynn's POV**

I woke up and Drew wasn't next to me, I began to cry in the middle of my bed. It was all a dream and Ted wasn't here either. I don't know what I'm going to do now. Before I could get to deep into thought, Drew came over to me from the bathroom, "Hey, why are you crying?" He asked.

"I thought that you left me."

"That would never happen."

"It's happened once before."

"When? When did I leave you?" He asked, looking at me with his beautiful eyes.

"When Melina came back."

"Baby, I'm so sorry about all of that."

He laid back on the bed with me and pulled me close to him, "I just don't understand." I mumbled.

"What don't you understand?" He asked.

"You told me that I was beautiful and that you loved me and then you left me!"

"I didn't want to leave you."

"But you did."

"You left me! You wouldn't let me explain anything to you!"

"I walked in on you and Melina having sex!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry! God, how many times am I going to be able to tell you that I'm sorry for you to believe me."

"I believe you, I just don't want you to leave me again." I said, beginning to cry once more.

"I will never leave you again. You mean the world to me." He said.

"Then make it official."

"Make what official?"

"Ask me out!" I giggled.

"I thought that we where a thing."

"No, You didn't ever ask me out!"

"Be my girlfriend." He smiled.

"Of course." I smiled, placing a kiss on his lips.

Drew and I sat at a table at a local café, usually we sit on the opposite side of the table, but today, we where both sitting on the same side of the table, Drew's arm draped around me while I was reading the menu. Drew made sure that people knew that I was his and that they where lucky to even see me.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear.

"I know, I love you too."

"When is the next time that you have time off?" He asked.

"I don't know. Why?" I asked.

"Because I want you to come home with me next week when I have time off." He said.

"I'll have to talk to Vince about it but I think that it can be done." I smiled, "Wait, you mean home, as in, Scotland?"

"Yes, home as is Scotland."

"Why do you want me to come home with you?" I asked.

"Because, I want you to come with me everywhere."

"If you say so." I smiled.

Drew leaned down and kissed me, we where interrupted by a rude waitress that cleared her throat, "Can we help you?" I asked.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked.

"I don't know. Drew? Are you ready?" I smiled at him.

"Yea." He smiled, pulling me in closer to him before we ordered.

We ordered our food and then continued our make out, this time we where interrupted by Drew's phone, "Hello?" He asked.

"_Hey Sweetie, when are you coming home?" _

"Mom, I told you that I'm coming home next week. I might be bringing my girlfriend home with me." He smiled.

"_Oh Sweetheart, we've already told you that we don't want to meet Melina." _

"Mom, this isn't Melina. Her name is Ashlynn."

"_Didn't we already meet Ashlynn last time?"_

"I don't think so. Listen Mom, We're about to eat so I'll call you later."

"_Ok, sweetie, I love you." _

"I love you too Mom." He smiled, hanging up.

He looked over at me, "What?" He asked.

"Nothing. I've never been around you when you're talking to your mom."

"That's because she usually doesn't call. We Skype."

I couldn't help but laugh at the idea that he used skype, "Why don't they want to meet Melina?" I asked.

"Because when I was on Skype with my parents, she came out and tried to have sex with me while they where watching."

My jaw dropped, "What a hoe!" I laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ashlynn's POV**

I woke up to a terrible noise, it was Drew. Now, normally, hearing Drew whenever I wake up isn't a bad thing but when he's trying to wake me up and I don't want to wake up, he is the most terrible noise that I can hear.

"Come on, you need to wake up. It's time to leave for the airport."

I rolled over and pulled my pillow over my head, trying to block out the noise that Drew was giving me. He pulled the blankets off of me and moved stole my pillow. At that point, I could've killed him.

"Leave me alone." I muttered.

"Come on. I want you to get up and put on your matching sweat pants and your black tank top and your flip flops and get in the car. I will even carry you to the car because all of our things are already in the car."

"I don't want to." I mumbled, trying to find something to keep me warm.

The next thing that I felt was a pair of warm sweat pants slide onto my legs, and then my shirt pulled off, replaced my a tank top, not another bra because I was already wearing one, and a jacket. He then put on my flip flops and then carried me out of the room and to the car.

Sadly, I had to wake up when we got to the airport because they wouldn't let Drew check me in, for some reason, I had to do it myself. I smiled after we got out of security and Drew picked me back up, "You're going to hurt yourself."

"No, I'm not. I don't think that lifting my hundred pound girlfriend is going to hurt me when I can lift three hundred pound men for a living."

"If you say so." I smiled, placing my head on his shoulder.

"I can't wait until I get to have you in my home with me."

"I can't wait to be in your home with you either." I smiled.

"Are you going to be nervous about meeting my family?" He asked.

"Of course I will be." I giggled.

"I think that you've met them before." He smiled.

"I don't think that I have." I said, looking at him.

We left the subject alone and got on the plane. I hate being on a plane for the simple reason of, all of the planes that crash. I can't stand them and Drew knows that. I know that he wants me to be home with him but I really hate being on a plane, but I'm going to suck it and be with Drew, and possibly join the mile high club.

**Drew's POV**

I looked over at Ashlynn, and that's when I saw the worry on her face. I'd forgotten that she hates planes. I reached over and grabbed her hand, causing her to look up at me. I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "It's going to be ok."

"We're going to be in this plane forever." She laughed.

"It'll be ok. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"I know that, I just hate this part of the flight. I'll be fine once we get up in the air and are flying at a steady rate."

"Baby, have I ever told you how much I love you?" I smiled, looking over at her.

"Yes, you tell me all the time."

"Have I told you today?"

"I don't know. Have you?"

"I can't remember. Well, I love you. That was just incase I haven't told you already." I smiled at her.

"What did I do to diserve you?" She asked.

"You are yourself, and that's what made me love you."

"Drew, you are the best man that I've even met and I don't know what I would do without you."

"You would be just fine without me, I don't think that I would be ok. You saved me so many times when Melina kicked me out and I don't know what I'd have done if it hadn't been for you."

"You would've found someone else that would've treated me just the same that I have."

"I don't think that's true. No one would treat me the way that you do. In case you haven't noticed, no one really likes me."

"Don't say that! I love you, Kelly and the other Divas like you and most of the Superstars like you."

I pulled her to me and she began to fall asleep, the one thing that was going through my mind was how much I love her. No one has even been this way with me, no one has treated me the way that she does. This women loves me and I will proudly say that I love her right back with as much passion as she has for me, if not more.

**Ashlynn's POV**

I smiled when I woke up and Drew was asleep, he needed to rest. He was going to be so tired when we got off of the plane and something that I've learned was, when you go to sleep on a long plane ride like this one, it seems shorter.

I snuggled into his side and took a deep breath, taking in the smell of his cologne. "You two seem to be very in love." The old women that was sitting next to me said.

I looked over at her, "Thank you. I'd like to think that we are."

She smiled, "I can tell that you are. My husband and I where married for almost sixty years when he past away and he and I where like that. We went to Scotland for our honey moon, which is what I'm asuming is what you two are doing."

"Sadly, we aren't. I'm going to be meeting his parents for the first time while we're there."

"Oh, he'll ask you to marry him soon."

"We've only been together for a few weeks but we've known each other forever, like five or six years."

"He was talking to you after you had fallen asleep."

"What was he saying?" I asked.

"Little sweet things."

"That would be my Drew."


	13. Chapter 13

**Ashlynn POV**

I woke up hearing Drew, telling me once again that it was time for me to wake up. I'm getting really tired of this. I like it when I wake up and he's telling me that I look great with no make up on, not when he's telling me that I have to wake up or something is going to happen. I opened one eye and peered up at him, "What do you want?" I asked.

"Baby, we're here and they're going to take you to Tokyo or God knows where if you don't get off of this plane." He said to me.

"Then I guess we should get off of it then shouldn't we." I said, getting up and leaving the plane with him.

When we walked off of the plane and where heading to get our bags, a small brunette women jumped into his waiting arms as he spun her around, when he set her down he looked over at me with a grin, "Ash, this is my sister Amy, Amy, this is my girlfriend Ashlynn." He said.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"I've heard so much about you, you aren't like the other hoe that he was with, are you?" She asked.

"I'd like to think that I'm nothing like her." I smiled.

"Well good. Drew, are you guys staying at your house or with mom and dad?" She asked.

"We're staying at my house, that way we can do whatever we want at whatever hour of the night that we want to." He winked at me.

"I don't think so sweetheart." I smiled back, walking over to get my luggage.

We walked into his house, but we weren't alone, his whole family was there along with his friends, he didn't seem very happy to see them. He looked more put out than anything. He looked over at me and I could see it in his eyes, he was sorry. "What's wrong?" I asked as we walked into his bed room to leave our stuff up there.

"I'm tired and I know that you are and they are going to want to have a party and stay here forever." He said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. You can take a nap if you want to and I will come back up here and get you if you want."

"I can't leave you down there with my family. You can take a nap, and I'll come get you in an hour or so."

"No, I'll be fine. Plus, you know that once I'm asleep, I'm going to stay asleep." I smiled, walking over to him and pulling him into a hug.

"You're the best." He smiled.

He and I walked back down the stairs and where greeted by his whole family, "You know guys, tomorrow would've been a better time to do this." He said.

"Today was the only day that we could get the whole family together." Someone said, who I'm guessing was his mother.

He just rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs. I felt bad because the whole time that we where down there, because I kept yawning. Drew walked over to me, "Come on. Let's go to bed." He smiled.

"Your whole family is still here." I whispered.

"Mom said that they're all going to be at the house tomorrow night and we'll have a huge dinner." He said.

"Sorry that I'm not much fun." I said.

"You're not supposed to be, you're jet lagged." He smiled.

We went up to his room and crawled into the bed, both of us falling asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillows, well more like his hit the pillow and mine hit his chest.

I walked down the stairs after I'd woken up, it was hard to get out of Drew's bed because it was so comfortable but I wanted coffee. I looked around the kitchen and realized that I didn't know what anything was. I krept back up the stairs and into Drew's bed room, "Baby?" I whispered.

"Hmm?" He muttered.

"I don't know how to make coffee." I giggled.

"What do you mean, you don't know how to make coffee?" He asked.

"I mean, I don't know how to work anything that you have in there."

"Baby, can you just lay down here with me and I'll make your coffee later." He smiled, pulling me to him.

"I don't want to be asleep." I muttered.

"Baby, please."

I smiled and got more comfortable in his embrace. Before I knew it, I was asleep in his arms once more. We where awoken by two women that had come in the room and turned everything on, "Ashlynn, can't you let me sleep?" He muttered.

"What are you talking about?" I yawned.

"You didn't turn anything on?" He asked, looking over at me.

"No, I was asleep, next to you none the less." I smiled.

He pulled me closer to him and began to kiss me. We where making out and clothes where beginning to shed when we heard throats clear, he and I both looked at the direction that the throats where cleared.

I noticed that Drew's face had turned a little redder than it usually was, "Hi Mom, Amy." He said, causing me to throw myself under the blankets to hide my embarrassment.

I could hear them laughing, but I didn't know at what, I peeked out from under neither the blankets and saw that Drew not had a shirt on, much to my dismay. He pulled me closer to him, "Do you think that we can go down stairs now?" He whispered.

"If you would give me my pants back, then I would be." I muttered.

"We'll be in the kitchen." Amy said, her and her mother leaving the room.

He looked over at me, "We where going to have sex, and my mother ruined it." He said.

"Don't worry. We have tonight." I smiled, pulling my sweat pants back on.

"I love you, and we have the rest of our lives." He smiled.

"If you say so." I smiled, placing a kiss on his lips before pulling him out of the room, "Will you show me how to make coffee in here now?" I asked.

"Making coffee isn't that hard." He smiled.

"Well then you make it." I smiled.

"Don't worry. I will."


	14. Chapter 14

**Drew's POV**

I have a new favorite thing is watching my girlfriend walk around my house in Scottland, I don't think that I would mind having her in my house with me all the time. The only thing that might be a problem is, I don't think that I could take her away from everything that she's built for herself.

I walked into my bed room and saw that she was laying in the middle of the bed, starring up at the ceiling. I walked into the room, starring at her, wondering if she would notice that I'm starring at her. I was just about to leave when she turned her head to look at me, a grin on her face, "Mr. McIntyre, are you watching me?" She asked, trying not to laugh.

"I don't know, Miss Brooks." I smiled, walking over to her.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" She asked.

"I mean that I just don't know." I smiled.

"You are such a dweeb."

I looked over at her, "We're going to have to get ready pretty soon. My parents want us to come over for that big family dinner tonight."

"Oh yea. I don't know if I'm going to be able to face your mother after what happened this morning."

**Ashlynn's POV**

Drew and I walked into his parents house to be greeted by, what I'm assuming is his whole family. There where more of them here than there where last night. I didn't think that, that would be possible. How can someone make so much food? Drew led me to the kitchen where _all _of the women were!

"Hey Mom." He said, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Hello Sweetie." She smiled, then looked over at me, "Nice to see you again." She said.

"Nice to see you as well." I said.

Everyone was sitting around the long table, mid way the meal, Drew's Aunt Beth looked over at me, "So, sweetie, how did you two meet each other?" She asked.

"We've actually been friends for a almost two years, I'm a make up girl backstage. We met over a pimple actually, he had a huge blemish on his face and didn't want to go out to the ring with it on his face, so I took care of it. He asked me out that day and I laughed and walked away from him, leaving him alone in the make up chair.

"He kept on for a few months and then I told him that I only wanted to be friends with him and that was it, I had begun to fall for him when he told me that he wanted to be with Melina. I tried so many times to convince that him that she was terrible and that she was going to end up hurting him." I said.

"And then, She did." Drew said, looking over at me.

"I didn't want to be right! I can't help it that I'm that good." I giggled.

**Drew's POV**

I was sitting in the living room with my parents, while Ashlynn was up stairs with Amy. I looked over at my parents, who where now looking at me, "So?" I asked, looking over at them.

"Son, I believe that you've found the one for you." My father said, looking over at me.

"I think so as well." I said.

"I don't like what I saw this morning, but you both seem to love each other." My mother said.

"You weren't supposed to see that!" I laughed.

"What did you see?" My father asked.

"He and Ashlynn where about to have sex." She said.

Awkward.

**Ashlynn's POV**

Drew and I walked into his house and we both flopped down on the couch, not saying a word, just sitting there. I leaned over, resting my head on his shoulder and putting my back to his chest and letting out a deep sigh. He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed a kiss on my shoulder, "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

"Are you ready to go back to the States?" He asked.

"I am, but the real question is, are you ready to go back?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yes! I want to be out of here. I want to be back in the states." He smiled.

"I thought that you wanted to be here." I smiled.

"I did. I only like coming home every now and then, but other than that, I want to be in the states." He said.

"Where is your house at in the states?" I asked.

"I don't have one. I stay at the hotels when I have days off."

"Well, when we get back, we're going to be in Denver, and that's where I live, so you can come home and be with me." I smiled.

"I'd like that." He smiled.

"I figured you would." I smiled.

He placed a kiss on my temple, "Am I going to have to teach you how to make coffee there as well?" He smiled.

I glared at him, "No! I can make my own, well at least when I'm at home." I smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Ashlynn's POV**_

_I absolutely love coming home when the snow is covering the ground, it makes everything so much prettier. I let out a deep sigh, "Home." I smiled. _

"_You seem happier to be here then I did when I arrived home." _

"_I love being home, it's like, my most favorite thing, well that is, besides being with you." I smiled. _

_He pulled me to him, placing a kiss on the top of my head before grabbing my hand and walking toward baggage claim. I wonder when Randy will be here, he's been staying at my house and is supposed to be coming to pick us up. I don't know if it will make Drew uncomfortable, considering that Randy will be staying with us. It shouldn't but then again, you never know when it comes to men. _

_I felt two big hands grip on the back of my shoulders, I didn't know who it was considering that Drew was ahead of me grabbing out bags off of the carosel. I turned around quickly to see Randy, who had pulled me up into his arms and was giving me the tightest hug ever!_

_Drew walked over to us and cleared his throat, "Excuse me but, I think that's my girlfriend that you are about to smother." He smiled. _

"_I can smother her, if I want to smother her. She's my best friend." Randy said, not putting me down. _

_Drew just looked at him and then at me, "What are you doing?" He asked. _

"_Hugging my best friend, what are you doing?" I asked. _

"_When are you going to stop hugging him?" He asked. _

"_When I feel like stopping." I smiled. _

_He walked away, not even looking at me before stopping at the door and turning around to see if we where following him, "I don't think that he wants us to be like this." Randy said. _

"_I don't care what he wants. He's my boyfriend, not my father. I don't want him to think that he can control me." _

"_Baby, I think that he thinks that he can control you." Randy said, putting me down and walking toward Drew with his arms around me. _

"_I don't know who told him that he could." I said. _

"_He loves you. I think that he wants you to be under his control all the time." He said. _

"_I don't want him to think that he can control me!" I said. _

_Before Randy could say anything, we had reached Drew who had pulled me to him and trying to get me as far away from Randy as he could, "What is your problem?" I whispered in his ear._

"_You are all over another man, in front of me." He muttered. _

"_He's my best friend, not my boyfriend. I have one, and he's right here with me." I said. _

"_I don't want you to be all over him." He said. _

"_Whatever. Randy is staying with us and he's my best friend and if you are going to be with me then you are going to have to get used to him." I smiled. _

"_And if I don't?" He asked. _

"_Then you might not have a girlfriend." I said, before walking away._

_I smiled as I walked into the house and flopped down on the couch, "What's wrong baby?" Randy asked. _

"_She isn't your baby, she's mine." Drew said. _

_I rolled my eyes before getting off of the couch and walking up to my bedroom and slamming the door._

_I walked out of my bedroom and saw that Drew was no where to be found but Randy was sitting on the couch with his head in between his hands, "What's wrong?" I asked, sitting next to him on the couch. _

_He looked up at me with tears in his eyes, "My parents where in a car crash, they didn't survive." He whispered. _

_I pulled him to me, "I'm so sorry." I said, climbing into his lap to pull him closer to me. _

_He looked up at me and before he could say anything, Drew walked into the house with a dozen roses and dropped them when he saw us, "What the hell is this?" He yelled. _

"_Drew, drop it! I don't want to deal with you right now." I said. _

"_I don't want you to act like a hoe!" He yelled. _

_And that was when Randy lost it, he threw me on the couch before getting up and lunging at Drew, throwing his up against the wall, "Don't you ever say anything like that to her ever again!" He yelled. _

"_I will treat her however I want to treat her. She's my girlfriend and I can do whatever I want to." Drew yelled. _

"_You know what, no you can't." I said, getting up and standing where Randy was._

"_What do you mean?" He asked. _

"_Drew, I think that you should stay in the guest room, next to where Randy would sleep. Randy, you can sleep with me." I said before heading up to my bed room. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Ashlynn's POV**

I rolled over and felt Randy's strong arms wrap around me, "What are you doing?" I asked.

"You move too much." He smiled.

"I think that you should snuggle with me." I said.

"I am." He smiled.

"Not like Drew does." I pouted.

"Well, how does Drew snuggle with you?" He asked.

"Better than this." I grumbled.

I then felt my body being lifted out of the bed and carried down the hall, I was then put in the bed with Drew. I looked up at Randy, "You suck." I tried to get up when I felt Drew's arms wrap around me.

"I missed you last night." He muttered, pulling me closer to him and under the blankets.

"Well, you should've thought about that before you called me a whore." I said.

"I didn't mean it, any of it. Please forgive me." He said.

"You've never spoken to me the way you had last night." I said.

"Baby please! It will never happen again! I swear!"

I looked over at him, like I had so many mornings before and saw the sad look in his eyes that I'd been used to seeing when Melina would kick him out of the house, it was just like the night when he had been out in the rain. I climbed on top of him and began to kiss him.

He and had begun to make out when he pulled away from me, "I don't want to do this right now." He smiled.

I pouted, "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't want to do this right now. I would rather do this when you aren't mad at me." He smiled.

"I'm not mad at you anymore."

Drew, Randy and I where sitting on the couch watching The Hangover, "Paging Dr. Faggot!" Randy laughed.

"I don't understand how this movie is funny." Drew said.

I looked over at him, "Are you serious?"

"Very."

I leaned over and put his arm around me before climbing into his lap as the movie continued, "How do you not think that this movie is funny?" Randy asked.

"I just don't see how it's funny." He smiled.

"That's ok. You don't have to." I smiled, looking up at him.

He smiled down at me, "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Your looking at me like I'm a freak." He smiled.

"No, I'm not. I'm looking at you like you are the best man in my life." I smiled.

Randy cleared his throat and grabbed onto my feat, causing me to look over at him, "What?" I asked.

"I thought I was the best man in your life." He said.

"You and Drew are the best men in my life." I smiled.

Drew looked at me, "But I'm better than him."

Randy was about to say something before I cut in, "Quit. You are both very important to me." I smiled.

"I'm more important than him!" Drew said.

I got out of Drew's lap and walked out of the room, followed by Randy who didn't seem to be too happy about me leaving. He grabbed my arm and turned me around, pulling me to his chest, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm tired of you two fighting over everything. I don't want to deal with it!" I said.

"I don't know how we can. I don't like him and he doesn't like me." He said.

"Well, if you like me, then you will both get over it." I said.

I walked back into the living room and sat on the couch where I was before I climbed onto Drew's lap, so technically, the middle of the couch. Randy sat on the other side of me, looking over at Drew, as if he where waiting for him so say something.

Drew kissed my shoulder before saying that he was going to start getting ready for bed, "Wimp." Randy said once Drew was out of ear shot.

I smacked Randy in the arm, "That's my boyfriend that you're talking about. Knock it off." And with that, I walked away.

When I walked into my room, I saw a shirtless Drew standing there with his Pajama pants on and his hair up, I couldn't help but walk up from behind him and wrap my arms around his lower torso, "I love you." I muttered into his chest.

I giggled as he tried to put his hands on my hips because he was failing, terribly. I smiled and walked in front of him, "I love you too." He smiled, placing a kiss on my forehead and heading over to the bed. He looked over at me, noticing that I wasn't heading over to the bed, "Are you coming?" He asked.

I looked over at him, "Huh? Yea, I'm going to change and turn the house off and then I'll come to bed." I smiled.

I walked into the living room to see that Randy was asleep on the couch, I walked over to the couch and nudged him awake, "Go get in your bed."

"Come with me?"

"I'm going to bed with Drew."

"But I want you to come to bed with me, not him."

"Rand, he's my boyfriend."

"Brookie, I love you." He said, calling me by my nick name.

"I love you too, best friend." I smiled.

"I love you in a different way." He smiled.

"Randy, you're tired. Go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." I said, walking away from him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ashlynn's POV**

I sat in the living room, thinking about what Randy had said the night before. I walked into the kitchen and started the coffee, "What are you doing up so early?" Drew asked, walking down the stairs.

"I could ask you the same thing." I smiled.

"I'm always up early." He said.

"I guess I didn't really ever think about it." I smiled.

"That's because we usually wake up at the same time." He smiled.

I giggled as he walked up to me and placed a kiss on my lips, "What's the plan for the day?" I asked.

"I don't really know." He smiled.

"I think that you and Randy should do something to bond." I smiled.

"I don't think that will happen."

"Why won't you do that for me?" I asked.

"Because he hates me and I don't like him either."

"Well, if you both love me the way that you say you do, then you would do that for me."

"That's not fair. I love you more then anything, and you know that. You can't try to make me bond with the man that obviously wants to be with the women that I'm in love with."

"Do you know how many women want to be with you?"

"Well, yea, but I'm famous."

"And I've known Randy since I was a teenager!"

"I don't know why you are defending him." He said.

"Because he loves me enough not to fight with you!"

"What do you mean he loves you?"

"He's my best friend! Of course he loves me!"

And that's when Randy walked in and hugged me from behind, "Good morning beautiful!" He smiled before walking over and sitting at the bar.

"What are we doing today?" I asked him.

"I don't know. We could go play mini golf." Randy smiled.

"In the snow?" Drew asked.

Randy and I looked at each other and smiled before I looked over at Drew, "That's the best time to play." I smiled, causing Randy to laugh.

"Am I missing something?" Drew asked.

"I was just something that happened when we where teenagers." I smiled.

Randy, Drew and I walked to the mini golf place and saw Drew's teeth chatter, I walked over to him and gave him a hug, "You'll get used to it." I smiled.

"I don't think that I will." He smiled.

"Well, don't worry! I'll win because she sucks at this game." Randy smirked.

"I do not." I smiled.

"Yes, you do!" Randy smiled.

When we got back to the house, Drew's lips where purple and sticking together, I walked over to him and placed a kiss on his lips, trying to warm them up, "Better?" I asked.

"I can't feel my lips." He said, teeth chattering.

"Come on, let's go get some hot chocolate." I smiled, walking into the kitchen, pulling him behind me.

He sat at the bar as I made the hot chocolate, just looking at me, "What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry that I didn't want to spent time with Randy today. I had fun, except for the whole mouth going numb thing." He smiled as I handed him the mug.

"It's ok." I smiled.

"Thanks for the hot chocolate." He smiled.

"Your welcome." I smiled.

"The rest of me is still cold." He smiled.

"We could snuggle on the couch under a giant blanket." I smiled.

"As long as you promise that you will help keep me warm." He smiled.

"I think that I can do that." I smiled as we sat on the couch.

He pulled me into his lap and wrapped him arms around me, "Thank you." He smiled.

"Your welcome." I smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ashlynn's POV**

I walked around the house, it was our last day at home. I sat down on the couch and let out a big sigh, "Leaving home." I whispered.

I looked around the house, I'd decorated it, unpacked it, painted it, I've slept on the floor the first few days that I was at the house because my furniture wasn't here yet. It wasn't like I was having to move out of the house or anything like that but being on the road means that I don't get to be at home as much.

I used to be here all the time and when Randy wasn't on the road, he was here with me. It wasn't like we where dating or anything of the sort but he didn't want to be at him house alone and I didn't want to be at mine by myself, so he was here.

I don't think that I could ask Drew to do the things that Randy would do for me. I know that there is a difference, I love both of the men, just in different ways. I used to dream that Randy and I would end up together, but I gave that up when I was sent to Smackdown.

He always said that he and I would be together no matter what, I know that I shouldn't be thinking like this way, but I can't help it. There is something about the idea that Randy and I would have a chance has been in my head ever since we've been home.

I was knocked out of my thought when Randy sat down on the couch next to me, "What are you thinking about baby?" He asked.

"This house."

"What do you mean, this house?" He asked.

"Everything that's ever happened to me in this house. When you would come and visit me on the long weekends, when I was asleep on the floor the first few nights at the house, when you helped me paint the top of the ceiling. All of it." I smiled.

"We've had some good times, haven't we?" He asked.

I leaned over and moved in closer to him, "We have."

He looked down at me and placed a light kiss on my lips. I pulled away quickly, hearing Drew clear his throat, "What's going on here?" He asked.

"Drew, it's not what you think."

"Really? Then what is it?" He asked.

"It was all my fault, I kissed her when she told me not to." Randy said.

Drew looked at me, I could only nod, pulling away from Randy.

Drew was headed out to the car with all of our things and I had walked into Randy's room, "Hey, why did you do that earlier?" I asked.

"Because I couldn't risk you getting hurt by something that I did." He said.

"You didn't have to do that. I would've been fine."

"I don't care if you think that you would've. I've been cheated on and I know that it will end a relationship."

"Who cheated on you?" I asked, taking his face into my hands and making him look at me.

"It was before I met you." He said.

Before I could say anything, Drew came busting into the room, "What the hell is going on?" He asked.

"I'm talking to my best friend!" I said.

"It's me or him." Drew shot back at me.

"You can't make me choose!" I said.

"I'm the man and I can do what I want." He smiled.

"Well, if that's how you feel then I pick Randy." I smiled, heading out to the car to get my things.

Drew followed me out to the car, "Baby! You can't be serious!" He said.

"You made me pick between the man that I love and the man that treats me like I rule the world." I said.

"I'm both of them." He said.

"No, you're the man that I love, that treats me like I'm a piece of gum that got stuck to his shoe." I said.

"I love you! I'm sorry if I didn't treat you the way that I should've, I'm a stupid, stupid man that doesn't want to lose the best thing that's ever happened to him." He said.

"Drew, we're done. Please leave." I said as I turned around and walked away from him, tears escaping from my eyes as I walked away. Once I got into the house, I lost it. I fell to the floor and cried, curled up into a ball. Randy just stood there and starred at me, not knowing if he should pick me up or leave me there.

I ran out of the house, following Drew's car, he had just pulled out of the drive way. He stopped when he saw me running towards the car, he got out and ran to me. I jumped into his arms and cried, "I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone here. I cried on the floor and Randy left me there."

"I love you, so much. I'm never going to leave you. No matter what." He said, carrying me back to the car and heading back to the house. When we got to the house, he walked in and got all of my things. He carried them out to the car, Randy in tow, "Where are you taking her?" He asked.

"With me." He said.

Randy looked at me, not believing that I was going with him, "Are you serious?" He asked.

"I love him, Randy. I don't want to be without him." I said.

"If he makes you happy." Was all that he said before walking back into the house.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ashlynn's POV**

Drew and I walked into the hotel room, he seemed so surprised that there were two beds in the room, "Why are there two beds?" He asked.

"I called ahead and asked them to put two beds in here." I said.

"Why would you do that?" He asked.

"Because you and I aren't back together, meaning that I'm not going to be sleeping in the same bed with you." I said.

"You didn't have any problems before." He said.

"Drew, I want you to woo me. I want to be knocked off of my feet, the way that you had before." I said.

"I don't know what to say." He said.

"Drew, prove to me that you love me. I love you and I'm not going to be with anyone while we are trying to work things out. I would really appreciate it if you weren't with anyone either but I understand if you are. You are a man, after all." I said.

"I'm not going to be with anyone but you for the rest of my life. I only want you and that's it, for the rest of my life. I'm going to sweep you off of your feet and make sure that you know who I love." He said, placing a kiss on my forehead before claiming one of the beds.

He laid on the bed and let out a loud sigh, under his breath I could hear him mutter, "I don't want to be this far away from you."

I walked over to his bed and laid down next to him, "I love you, Drew. I want you to know that that hasn't changed." I smiled.

He wrapped his arms around me, placing his chin on the top of my head, "Can we please put the beds together?" He asked.

"I think that it might have to happen." I smiled.

**Drew's POV**

I walked outside and sat on the patio, thinking. I might've lost the best thing that's ever happened to me. I mean I know that she want's to work things out but then again, she also might have something with Randy. I know that there was a kiss but I don't know if anything else happened.

She is the best thing that's every happened to me, but am I the best thing that's ever happened to her? She may think that Randy is a better man than I am, I know that he isn't but then again, I don't know how she feels about it.

I really need to talk to her, but she's still asleep. I don't want to wake her up because, well, I've woken her up before and that was before we broke up and she was still mad at me, I don't even know how she would act now that we aren't together.

I walked back into the room and climbed into the bed with her, we'd pushed the beds together before we went to bed, we haven't been apart since we got together except the night when she and I got into a fight and she and Randy shared a bed.

She rolled over and buried her face into my chest, leaning down, I placed a kiss on the top of her head and wrapped my arms around her. I was almost asleep when I heard her mumble, "Are you awake?"

"I'm awake, why?" I asked.

"I want to talk." I felt her smiled into my chest.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Us." She said.

"I thought that you said that there isn't an us."

"I said that we weren't a couple, I didn't say that there wasn't an us. If there wasn't an us, I wouldn't be here with you right now if there wasn't an us."

"Don't plan on doing anything with the girls tonight." I said.

"Why?"

"Because we're going out tonight." I said.

"I like that idea."

I waited in the main part of the room, while Ashlynn was getting ready. I'm not used to not being in the bathroom with her, trying to talk her out of putting on her make up. I smiled as she walked into the main part of the room, looking as beautiful as ever. She was wearing a pair of those skinny jeans and a plad print shirt with black boots and a necklace that I'd given her while we where going out.

"You look beautiful!" I said, walking up to her and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you. I didn't know what to wear since you wont tell me where we're going." She said.

"Sorry, but I like surprising you."

**Ashlynn's POV**

Drew and I where sitting in an empty resturaunt with rose petals of every color all of the room, "I'm under dressed." I said.

"Baby, there is no one even here, you are the best looking women in the whole world. I love you and there is nothing wrong with you." He said.

If he was trying to melt my heart, he was doing just that. I know that I shouldn't be forgiving him this soon, but I love this man. I'm not going to let him know that he's already won my heart because I want him to work for it.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"I think that we should talk about us." He said.

"Ok, what about us?" I asked.

"I love you! I want to be with you for the rest of my life and I will do whatever it is that you want from me, in order to get you back." He said.

"I just want you to be you." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You where not the Drew that I know and love when we where at my house." I said.

"I was jealous." He muttered.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I was jealous, ok. I didn't want Randy to take you away from me and that's what it felt like was going to happen. I don't want you to leave me and that's what I thought was what would happen." He said.

"That didn't even cross my mind. I love you Drew McIntyre. I love you more than anything in this whole world. I wasn't ever going to leave you. I haven't left your side since the day that we met and I don't plan on it until we're dead. You are the man that I want, not Randy. He's my best friend. I've thought about being with him before, and if I wanted to be with him, I would be, but I don't. I want to be with you and that's it." I said.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ashlynn's POV**

"I love you more than I love myself. I'm so sorry that I acted the way that I did. I never meant to hurt you or anything of the sort. I would never dream of anything like that. Do you remember the other day when you stubbed your toe and I through whatever it was that you hit across the room? I love you and I really hope that you will forgive me." He said.

"Drew, I forgave you the day that you put me back in the car after you sat in my drive way."

"Then why can't we be together?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said.

Drew looked taken back by what I'd just said, "What do you mean, you don't know?" He asked.

"You scare me, Drew. The idea of being with you and then you leaving me is the scariest thing that's ever crossed my mind. When I told you that it was done, once I got into the house, I fell to the floor and cried in the fetal position. I'd never felt so weak. I couldn't stand the idea that I'd never be able to kiss you again." I said, a slight tear falling from my eyes.

"I sat in the car and cried! Ashlynn, I've never cried over a women in my life! Not even my mother! Please, I don't know what I would do if I couldn't have you." He said.

"You think that I've cried over _any _man that I've been with? No, I haven't! Do you know why? Because I wasn't in love with them! I didn't go to bed thinking that I couldn't be any luckier than I was and then wake up and smile because he was still there next to me! Drew, you have my heart and I don't want it back."

"You don't have to worry, I'm not giving it back."

I smiled as he leaned over the table and placed a kiss on my lips, "Can we go home?" I asked.

"Baby, we can go where ever you want to go." He smiled, placing his arm over my shoulders, pulling me to him.

"That was lame." I giggled.

"What can I say?" He asked.

I ran out of the hotel room as fast as I could, holding onto a button up shirt, giggling. I turned a corner and popped my head around the corner to see how close Drew was to catching me. He wasn't as close as I though he was, in fact, he was a lot closer than I though. I ran over to the elevator and pushed the button about a million times, "Why are these things so slow?" I muttered.

As soon as the doors opened, Drew turned the corner, I ran into the elevator and pushed the 'close door' button, but I wasn't fast enough because Drew put his arm in the door, causing them to open. He pulled me into his arms and took the shirt, running back to the room with me in tow.

"Hey! That's mine!" I pouted.

"I do believe that it's mine." He smiled.

"But it looks better on me." I smirked.

"That it does, that is does." He smiled, walking at the same pace as I.

Another couple walked past us, looking like they where in their late fifty's, early sixty's, they smiled at us and said, "Newlyweds."

Drew and I couldn't help but laugh. People everywhere thought that we where married, but they couldn't be anything but wrong. "Why do people think that we're married?" I asked.

"Because we look good together." He smiled.

"I guess."

"I hate being in the car!" I said.

"Since when?" Drew asked.

"Since always!" I giggled.

"You've never brought it up in conversation before." He said.

"That isn't the thing that you bring up randomly in conversation." I said.

"When have you ever thought about things that wouldn't be random?"

"I hate being in the car! I really want to be out of the car! How much longer until we get there?"

"We just left!" He said.

"I don't care! I want to be out of the car, Drew. Please!" I pouted.

"Don't pout. You know that I can't stand it when you pout." He smiled.

"I don't care. I want what I want, whenever I want it."


	21. Chapter 21

**Ashlynn's POV**

Drew looked over at me, we had been sitting in traffic for forever and I think that he could tell that I was about ready to climb out of the car and run to where the traffic broke up and sort the problems out myself. I reached over and rubbed the outside of his hand with my thumb, knowing that he hates being in traffic more than I do.

He smiled at me, before taking my hand fully into his. He smiled at me with that brilliant smile that he always shows, "How much longer are we going to be in the car?" I asked.

"I wish that I knew." He sighed.

I leaned over and placed a kiss on Drew's temple, "Calm down, we'll be out of here soon." I smiled.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Because I'm a genius and I know everything." I smiled.

"That you do, that you do."

"So, what are we going to do when we get out of the car?"

"I think that we should go to the hotel and go straight to sleep." He smiled.

"That works for me." I smiled.

Drew walked into the hotel room and flopped down on the bed, face first into the pillows. I walked over to him after I put the bags down and sat on him butt, "What's the matter?" I asked.

"I'm sore and I'm tired." He said.

I took that as my chance to run my hands under his shirt and ran my hands along his spine, causing him to get the chills. I then removed his shirt before I began to give him a massage. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm being a good girlfriend." I said.

"You're a good girlfriend even when you don't do things like that." He smiled

"I know, but you're in pain and I think that this will fix it." I smiled.

"What ever you want." He said.

"I love you." I smiled, placing a kiss on his shoulder as I continued to rub his back.

He let out a long sigh before he turned his head, "I love you too, Ash. I love you too."

"I'm glad that you say it back."

"Why wouldn't I say it back?"

"Maybe because you don't love me back?" I asked.

"I love you more than I love myself. You are the world to me and you never have to worry about me saying that I love you back because I will tell you that I love you every moment of every day." He smiled.

I laid my head down on his back and sighed, "Feel any better?" I asked.

"I felt better the moment that you walked into the room." He smiled.

"I'm glad that I can help." I smiled, getting off of his butt and sitting next to him on the bed.

"I thought that you where going to rub my back." He smiled.

"I did."

"You call that a back rub?" He asked.

"Well that's all that you're getting right now so hush." I smiled.

I rolled over in the bed to find that Drew wasn't there next to me, I sat up and looked around the room, he wasn't even in here. I decided that he'd probably gone out to get coffee or breakfast and walked into the bathroom, beginning to get ready. After I'd gotten ready I waited around for an hour and he hadn't come back yet.

I was checking my e-mail when he walked backed into the room and I pouted, as he came and sat by me, "Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up." He said, leaning over and placing a kiss on my fore head.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"I had to go get something before we leave later."

"Can I see what it is?" I asked.

"No." He smiled.

"Why not?" I pouted.

"Because I don't want you to see it."

"Well, can I at least have a hint as to what it is?" I asked.

"No, you can't. It's a surprise." He smiled.


	22. Chapter 22

**Drew's POV**

I walked around the back stage area, not really knowing what to do. I've had the ring in my pocket for almost two weeks now and I still haven't given it to her. It's not like I don't want to give it to her or anything, because I do. I just haven't found the right time to give it to her. I want it to be something that she's going to remember, not something that I did at the airport.

And then it popped into my head, I knew how I was going to give her the ring. Before I could put any more though into it, Ashlynn came up from behind me and wrapped her arms around me, "What are you thinking about, hot stuff?" She giggled.

"Just the best thing that's ever happened to me." I smiled.

"Why are you thinking about your phone?" She joked.

"You know that's not what I was talking about."

"How do I know what you're talking about?"

"Because you are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I don't want you to think that you aren't."

"Baby, calm down. I was kidding. I know that I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you, how could I not? You tell me all the time." She said, showing me the most beautiful smile that I've ever seen.

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked, watching Ashlynn get dressed on the other side of the room. She wont get dressed around me anymore, something about me taking her clothes off instead of helping her put them on.

"I don't really know. Maybe somewhere with you, or with the girls." She smiled.

"Is this your way of hinting at me that you want to go out tonight?" I asked.

"It would be nice, but we don't have to go if you don't want to."

"We'll go out in about an hour, ok? That should give me enough time to take a shower and for you to finish getting ready."

"I do not take that long to finish getting ready!" She smiled.

"Well, I have to take a shower as well."

"That will take longer than it will for me to finish getting ready." She smiled.

"This may be true." I smiled, placing a kiss on her lips and heading into the bath room.

Ashlynn and I where walking through the down town area, she hadn't decided on where she would like to go to dinner yet so we where just walking around. I had my arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to me, she just leaned into me. She usually just wanted to hold my hand when we where walking around but not this time. I looked over at her, "Are you ok?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You don't usually lean into me when we are out like this." I said.

"What can I say? I want to be closer to you." She smiled.

"I'm not going to argue with you. Have you decided where you want to go out to eat?" I asked.

"I was thinking about somewhere that we can get burgers."

"Well, lets find one and we will eat there."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around me before walking with me, "I bet we look pretty odd." She said.

"I don't care what people think about us." I smiled.

"Me either. People are just jealous that I have the sexiest boyfriend in the world." I heard her giggle.

"That you do, but I have the best girlfriend in the world."

"_Why would anyone want to be with you? You are a waste of space." I just stood there with my head down, looking at my shoes. I knew better than to protest, because I'd done that once before and I knew that I didn't want that to happen ever again. _

_I made the mistake of telling him that I had a girlfriend and he decided that he was going to take this time to yell at me. _

I sat up at with a sudden shock and knocked Ashlynn onto the floor, she had been asleep on my chest like she usually was but I knocked her off of the bed when I sat up really fast. She got back on the bed and rubbed her eyes, looking at me, "What's the matter?" She asked.

"I just had a bad dream." I said.

She looked at me like I was going crazy, "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"No, I just want you to lay here with me and let me snuggle with you." I smiled.

Ashlynn laid down with me and curled up into my side, smiling at me, "I love you." She whispered before placing a kiss on my shoulder.

"I love you too." I said.

"_No one wants you." _The thought was put out of my head when Ashlynn kissed me.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ashlynn's POV**

I rolled over on my side, still in bed with Drew. It was probably about ten or so and Drew still hadn't woken up. He had a bad dream in the middle of the night, he wouldn't talk to me about it and that is what bothered me. I had been thinking about it all night, Drew looked so upset when we were going back to bed.

I peeked over my shoulder to see that Drew was still asleep but he didn't look very comfortable. I rolled him over onto his back and began to give his a massage, not knowing if it would help him or not. He let out a slight moan as I rubbed his back.

I couldn't help but smile when he began to stir which meant that he was waking up. He rolled over before I could begin rubbing his back one more, I was now straddling him but I don't think that either of us minded, "Good morning." I smiled.

"It is indeed." He smiled up at me.

"How did you sleep?"

"Well that last few minuets were wonderful."

"I'm glad that I can help." I smirked.

"I'm glad that you could as well." He smiled.

"I love you, Drew, I really do."

"I'm glad that you love me, because I love you too." He smiled.

I laid down next to Drew and put his arms around me, letting out a deep sigh as he kissed me on the back of the head. We stayed like this for a few minuets, that is, until his cell phone rang, "Leave it." I muttered.

"I can't, that's Vince's ring-tone." He said, rolling over to grab his phone.

"Hello sir." He said.

"_Hello, Drew, I hope that I'm not interrupting anything, but I need to let you know that you and Ashlynn are going to have to be at the arena tonight for the Raw taping tonight." He said. _

"Sir, I hope that you don't mind me asking, but why do we need to be there?" Drew asked, his accent popping out.

"_Tonight is Raw's birthday, and I want all of the superstars to be there." _

"Alright sir, we'll be there." He said before hanging up and looking over at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, we have to be at RAW tonight." He smiled.

"But I don't like being on RAW, I always get in trouble when I'm there." She smiled.

"Well, that's because you don't usually have me around to keep you out of trouble." He smiled.

"Sweetie, I don't think that even you could keep me out of trouble."

"Really now?"

"Baby, I don't think that anyone can keep me out of trouble with Randy, Teddy, Kelly, and Cody."

I noticed that he cringed when I had said Randy. Truth be told, I was nervous about seeing Randy, he and I hadn't talked since the night at my house when I left with Drew. I knew that Randy was mad at me because I had gotten the mean text messages that he left me.

Drew and I eventually got out of the bed and began to move around, we had gotten lunch before we got to the arena, when we got there, I ran into Kelly when we came in, "Let the trouble begin." I heard Drew mutter.

"Oh hush!" Kelly giggled, pulling us along with her.

Drew took my hand away from her and wrapped his arms around me, causing Kelly to turn around quickly, "What do you think that you're doing Mr. McIntyre?" She asked.

"I'm walking with my girlfriend, what do you think that you're doing?" He asked.

"Just follow me." She smiled, continuing to walk.

When we walked into catering, everyone turned to look at us. Kelly began to walk closer to us, "Ignore them. They don't believe that you and Drew are real."

"Why the hell not?" Drew cut in.

"Because you are a super star and she is a make up girl."

"I don't give a damn what she does," He said, "She's my girlfriend." He yelled.

That caught everyone's attention, "Drew, stop." I muttered.

"No, I want to make sure that everyone knows that you are my girlfriend." He said.

"Well they do now." Kelly said, "You do know that she is supposed to be taken by Randy to get to you tonight?" Kelly asked.

"What the hell?" Drew asked.

"I'm sorry, McMahon has already put it in the script." She said.

And with that, Drew ran to Vince's office, "Well there goes my wonderful night with my boyfriend." I said.

"It will still be a nice night." She said.

"I don't understand why I have to be taken? Can't they put someone else in it?" I asked.

"I wish that I knew Ash." She said.

**Drew's POV**

"Vince, why the hell are you putting Ashlynn on the screen?" He asked.

"Because she's the perfect bait for you." Vince smirked.

"She isn't bait, Vince. She's my life and I don't want her to get hurt by going back and forth with the ring."

"She is a make up girl for Smack-down, I think that she can hold her own." He said.

"She doesn't know how to make coffee alone, I don't think that she can hold her own in the ring!"

"She's going to be 'kidnapped' per say and that is final. Now, get out of my office." He said.

I finally found Ashlynn, she was sitting alone on a storage box in the hall way. I walked over to her and sat on the box with her, wrapping my arms around her, "What's the matter?" I asked, putting my fore head to hers.

"I just don't want anything to happen tonight. I just wanted to have a nice night with you and now I get a miserable night with Randy."

"I tried to get out of it, baby. I really did."

"I know. I just don't understand why I have to be part of the story line." She muttered.

I placed a kiss on her forehead before responding to her, "I don't understand why you have to be either, but we have to do it so, let's make the best of it."


	24. Chapter 24

**Ashlynn's POV**

I sat in the area where I was supposed to be tortured, I couldn't stand that I had been taken by Randy, I would've been fine with anyone but Randy. I let out a long disappointed sigh when Randy walked into the room, "What? You aren't happy to see me?" He chuckled.

"Not really."

"Since when? If you weren't with Drew, you would've jumped into my arms." He said.

"Yea well, Drew wouldn't have left me on the floor to cry." I said.

"You didn't give me a chance to try to help you before you ran out of the house and _chased _after Drew's car!" He said.

"I love him, with all of my heart and more! You think that I'm doing it to hurt you, but I really love him and he loves me back. Randy, I can't go an hour without seeing him, let alone thinking about him." I said.

"I love you like that!" He yelled at me.

"No! You don't! You want me because you know that you can't have me. You like the thrill of the chase." I said.

"I don't care what you think, I love you." He said.

"And I love Drew and that's all that there is to it. He is my life and he has my heart."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care if you believe me. You have no clue what goes on inside my heart." I smiled.

"I wish that you loved me the way that you love him." He said.

"He has my heart and I don't want it back."

"_Look at Drew McIntyre in the ring, he has the upper hand in the match. Look up at the titan-tron, is that Randy Orton, and who?" JR asked. _

"_I don't know, but I want to find out. Look at her puppies!" King laughed. _

"_Oh Drew! Yes, you! Look up here, I have your precious girlfriend, you know the one that you are always trying to keep out of the eye of the public. I don't understand why, look at her, she's a babe." He smirked. _

_Drew got a microphone from Lillian and yelled, "Randy! What do you want?" _

"_I want you to give me a title match." He said. _

"_Done, just let my girlfriend go!" Randy said. _

_Randy leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips, causing me to try to push him off of me, it wasn't something that had to be improvised, I didn't want him on me! After the kissed, Randy through my chair to the ground and left the room. _

**After RAW**

Drew ran to the room where I was supposed to be, the end of what happened wasn't supposed to happen. When he got to me, I had been untied from the chair and was sitting on the storage box what was in there, "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yea, I just want to go home and be with you."

"I think that I can make that happen." He smiled down at me before placing a kiss on my forehead.

I was sitting on the bed in the middle of the room, wearing PINK sweatpants and a tank top, Drew had gone to get something to eat and I had decided to stay here. I found myself thinking about the future, what would become of me and Drew, what would happen if something happened to him? I was knocked out of my thoughts when Drew came back into the room holding two bags of what I assumed were food.

"Hey." He said, sitting down next to me.

"Hey." I muttered.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about the future." I said.

"And that upset you?" He asked.

"No, I was thinking about what I would do if something happened to you."

"You would live your life the way that you are now, doing everything that you do now, just without me." He said.

"That's easier said than done." I said with a sigh.

"Do you know something that I don't? Why where you even thinking about things like that?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Well, there is no need to be afraid, I'm not going anywhere." He said.

**Drew's POV**

I didn't get much sleep last night, I stayed up most of the night, listening to Ashlynn sleep. The sound of her breathing, how easily her body to fit into mine and how cute she looked with her hair fanned out on the pillow.

Ashlynn had made me think about the future. Before I could get too deep into thought, Kelly ran up to me, "Something is wrong with Ash." She panted.

My stomach sank, "What's wrong with her?" I asked, out of breath from running.

"She collapsed on the floor in catering. Randy walked into the room and she began to hyperventilation and then she passed out. Come on, the ambulance is almost here." She said, heading back the way that she came, with me in tow.

Sitting in the hospital's waiting room was the most terrifying thing that I've experienced in my whole life. Not knowing what was wrong with my girlfriend was driving me crazy, the doctors wouldn't let anyone in the room with her, even though they weren't doing anything. It was driving me crazy that they wouldn't let me in.

I'd thought about telling them that she was my wife, but then they where going to wonder where my ring was. I wanted to be in the room with her! I don't understand why then wouldn't let me in the room with her, she needed me. She is a strong person, but she hated hospitals and it was raining, the thunder was loud and she hated thunder.

I walked over to the nurse's desk, "I need to be in that room with her, she's afraid of thunder and she doesn't like sleeping alone." I said.

"Sir, we can't let you back there with her. She needs to relax and be left alone."

"No, you don't understand, she can't relax when it's raining, she is afraid of thunder!"

"I can't let you in her room." She said.

"I want to talk to her doctor." I said.

"I think that you are taking this way too far."

"Well, after I talk to her doctor, and if he tells me that I can't be in there; then I will come and sit in here until I can go back into her room."

"Fine." She said before paging the doctor.

I was sitting in the waiting room, waiting on the doctor to get in there and tell me when I could go into her room. He walked out into the area and right to me, "So you are the man that's making all of the trouble for my nurses." He said.

"Ashlynn comes first, I don't care who I have to piss off to make sure that she's ok."

"Spoken from a true husband." He said.

"Can I go into her room? She's afraid of the thunder." I said.

"Yes." He said, showing me where her room was before leaving.

I sat in the room with Ashlynn, waiting on her to do something, she had woken up in the night long enough for the nurses to piss me off before leaving again. I wanted her to wake up and jump into my arms, but I knew that it wasn't going to happen.

I watched as she began to stir, a smile came to my face when I saw that she was waking up. I called the doctor into the room, knowing that it would be best for her, even though I wanted to have my alone time with her. When the doctor came in, he told us that he had some news that we needed to know.

"Is there something wrong with me?" She asked.

"I don't know how you will look at it, but I don't think that most people see it as a bad thing in your situation." He smiled.

"What is it?" She asked, squeezing my hand.

"You're going to have a baby."


	25. Chapter 25

**Ashlynn's POV**

"Having a baby?" I gaped.

"Yes, but you have options, if you don't want the baby, you can have an abortion or give it-" That's where he was cut off.

"I don't want to get rid of the baby." I said.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone to discuss this." He said before leaving the room.

I looked at Drew who had a blank face, "You don't have to stick around." I said.

"What are you talking about?" He said.

"By the look on your face, I can tell that you don't want the baby." I said.

"I want the baby! How could I not want something that I helped create."

"I'm a whore." I said, dropping my head into my hands.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not married and I'm having a baby."

"Then let's get married."

"You only want to marry me because you got me pregnant."

"Really? Then why did I buy your ring three weeks ago?" He asked.

And with that, he left the room.

The doctor told me that I could go home soon after Drew left, I didn't know what to do, I have never had Drew walked out on me. I didn't want him to think that I didn't want to marry him, because that was the farthest thing from the truth, but I also didn't want him to think that I was only going to marry him because I was pregnant.

I walked out of the hospital, preparing to call a cab when I saw that Drew was sitting by the exit in the car. I didn't know rather to get in the car or to go ahead and call the cab. I decided against calling the cab and got in the car, "Are you going to talk to me, or are you going to sit there in silence?" I asked.

He didn't say anything, just started the car and headed back to the hotel, "What did you want me to say, Drew? I'm so excited to be pregnant with your baby and I want to marry you. I just didn't want you to think that I was only going to marry you because of the baby." I said.

He just sat there in silence, not saying anything. "Damn it, Drew! What do you want me to say? That I'm a slut and I'd like to keep it that way? Do you want me to get rid of the baby and just leave you alone? Is that what you want, Drew?"

He turned off of the high way and pulled into a parking lot, "I don't want you to get rid of the baby! I want you to love me enough to be with me! I've wanted to marry you since the day that we met. You aren't a slut and if you don't want to be with me, you need to tell me because I don't want to be in a relationship that isn't going to go anywhere."

"You think that I don't want to be with you?"

"You're acting like it."

I leaned over and pulled him to me, kissing him along the way, "Do you still think that I don't want to be with you?" I asked.

**I know that this one is really short, but the next one wont be. I promise and I know that you guys will love the love the next one. **

**Jessica. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Ashlynn's POV**

I was told to be at the arena and in the ring at 8:30, sadly, Drew had to leave to go do something that Vince was having him do. I had just walked into the arena when I noticed that no one was there and that there where candles all over the place. I looked over at a little ledge, and that's when I saw the note,

_My Darling Girlfriend, _

_I'm pretty sure that you might be freaked out, seeing as there is no one here but us. I know that you probably want me to come out from where I am, but that's not going to happen. Follow the candles and you will find me, and a surprise._

_Love, _

_Drew_

What surprise? What the hell am I doing here? He knows that I don't like surprises and yet, he has set up a surprise. I did as the note said and followed the candles, I began to recognize the path that the candles where leading me, they where taking me to the ring.

What use would a pregnant women have near a wrestling ring? All of the light in the arena where off, the only light was from the candles that where set all around the ring, along with rose petals. That's when I saw Drew, he was standing at the steel steps of the ring, holding out his hand, waiting for me.

I smiled as I walked up to him, letting him take my hand and help me through the ropes, "What is all of this?" I asked, looking at him.

"You are just going to have to wait and see." He smiled.

"Drew, you should know me better than anyone, I don't have any patience."

"I know that's right." He smiled.

He then got on one knee, "Ashlynn, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, the mother of my child, my soul mate, the women that saved me more than once. I love you more than life it's self. I know that you think that I'm only doing this because you are pregnant, but I'm not. I love you and I was planning on doing this before we even had anything to do with the doctors. I bought it for you soon after we left Denver." He stopped to catch his breath.

I couldn't help it when the tears came to my eyes, I pursed my lips, "I love you, Drew. You are the man for me, and I know now that you aren't doing this because I'm pregnant. I know that what I said the other day was wrong but I didn't know what else to do. I love you so much, Drew. Of course I will marry you." I smiled.

He picked me up we began to make out, "I'm so glad that you agreed to marry me. I was so worried that you weren't going to want to marry me."

"Why wouldn't I want to marry you?"

"Because before you thought that I was only wanting to marry you because you are carrying my baby. I love you more than life it's self." He smiled, putting his arms around me.

**Drew's POV**

I smiled as I walked into the hotel room, holding Ashlynn in my arms, she had fallen asleep in the car on the way back to the hotel. I didn't want to wake her up, she has had a lot of stress put on her with the baby and all. I knew that it would probably be the best thing if I just let her sleep and carried her up here.

She had told me the day before that I wasn't going to be able to carry her for much longer because she would be to big and heavy to be picked up. The funny thing is, I doubt that she will even be too big and heavy for me to want to carry her. I'm going to have to learn how to carry her and the baby.

I smiled to myself at that thought and headed into the bath room to take a shower before going to bed. I didn't really want to spend forever in the shower because that was less time to be with her, for some reason, I had wanted to be with her at every second that I could be, and then it hit me, I was going to be with her for the rest of my life.

I got out of the shower and got dressed for bed before walking back out into the main part of the room. I slightly glanced over at the bed and noticed that Ashlynn wasn't in it, which caused panic. I walked out to the patio and saw her sitting on the floor with her legs crossed, hands on her stomach, talking to the baby.

"Hi baby, I know that you don't really know me right now but I'm your momma." She smiled.

I placed my head on the door frame and continued to listen, "Your daddy and I are going to be married, hopefully before you get here, he's in the shower right now, or he would be out here and be talking to you as well. Mommy's a little tired so I think that I'm going to go back to bed, hopefully your daddy will be in the bed and waiting for me."

And that was my que to close the door and go and get in the bed. Soon after I got to the bed, she walked in the room and smiled at me, "You really get the hint, don't you?" She smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Drew, I know that you where standing at the door. I could hear your breathing and I could see your shadow." She grinned before climbing into the bed and snuggling into my side.

I sighed and pulled her to me, letting her get comfortable before beginning to talk to her, "How often do you go out there to talk to the baby?" I asked.

"Only a few times, but then again, we've only known about the baby for two weeks."

"I talked to him last night, about how I was going to purpose to you." I smiled.

"Him?" She smiled.

"Yes, the baby is a boy. I know it." I smiled.

"And what are you going to do if it isn't a boy?" She smiled, looking up at me.

"I'm going to love her just the same, but I know that it's going to be a boy. Do you know how I know?"

"How do you know?"

"Because we can't have a little Ashlynn running around, I can hardly handle one."

"Well, I don't think that we can have a little Drew running around either."

"A little me wouldn't be so bad."


	27. Chapter 27

**No One's POV**

Drew and Ashlynn where moving about in their hotel room, they where packing for the first time in a few weeks because the Smackdown was back on tour, meaning that they

where heading to another town, something that seemed to odd to them.

They had everything packed into the car and where on their way to the airport when they began to speak one another. They weren't arguing about anything, they where just too busy to think about anything other than packing.

"Drew?" She whispered.

"What's the matter, baby?" He asked, reaching over and taking her hand into his.

"I was just thinking, soon, we will have a baby and be married." She smiled.

"That's true." He said, looking over at her.

"What do you think that everyone is going to say when we tell them about the baby and the marriage?" She asked.

"I think that they are going to be happy for us."

"What do you think that your parents are going to say about it?" She asked.

"I think that they are going to love that you are going to be giving them their first grand child." He said.

"That is, if they don't think that I'm a slut for getting pregnant before being married."

"We will be married before the baby gets here, that is, if that's what you want."

She leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek, "I love you."

Ashlynn laid on her back in the middle of her bed, thinking. It had just hit her that Drew agreed to get married to her before the baby came in November, the thing is, it was July, meaning that they only had four months to plan the wedding.

She couldn't decide if she should call Kelly and tell her or if she should talk to Drew about it first. Before she could think any longer, Drew came into the room and flopped down on the bed next to her, "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"The wedding." She huffed.

"You aren't rethinking about getting married, are you?" He asked.

"Not a chance." She said, looking over at him.

"Good, I was thinking that you and Kelly could go and look at wedding dresses today, after all, you are planning a wedding in four months." He smiled.

"I know! I was just thinking about that." She smiled.

"Do you want the credit card, just in case you see something that you have to have?" He asked.

"What credit card?" She asked.

"I have had some money put aside for my wedding in an account that I kept secret and I have the card in my wallet." He said.

"Oh, how much money is in the account?" She asked.

"About two million, but we have way more than that if you need it." He smiled.

"I don't think that I will need that much, but sure." She smiled.

"Hey, I hope that you don't mind, but I have a wedding planner on her way to help you and Kelly." He smiled.

Ashlynn looked over at him before pulling him into a hug, "That's perfect. I love you." She smiled.

Kelly, Ashlynn, and Mona, the wedding planner, sat at a Starbucks, talking about what Ashlynn was thinking about for the wedding. Drew told her to do what ever she wanted to do and he was ok with it.

"What colors where you thinking of?" Mona asked.

"I was thinking about an off blue and white." She said.

"What does Drew think?" Kelly asked, looking between the two.

"He doesn't have an opinion. He gave me a credit card with two million on it for the wedding." She smiled.

"He is going to spoil you and that baby so much that you aren't going to know what to do."

Ashlynn smiled before speaking, "I'm just hoping that everything is going to be ok." She said.

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked.

"I'm not going to be able to travel after the wedding. Matter of fact, we are having it here in Denver so that I don't have to worry about traveling via plane while pregnant." Ashlynn said.

"Who is going to be staying with you while you are at home?"

"We haven't really thought that through. Drew thought about hiring someone and having them come and stay with me while he is out of town, but I don't want some stranger staying at my house with me."

"When do you think that Drew will be able to come and stay with you?"

"A week before I go into labor."

Kelly, Mona and I walked into a bridal boutique, knowing that they had to pull off a wedding in what most thought would be an impossible time. "Ashlynn, have you picked a place where you want to have the wedding?" One of the women asked.

"I'm hoping to have it in Vail."

"In November?" Mona asked.

"What's wrong with that?" She asked.

"Nothing, it will just be cold."

"Wont it be cold in _all _of Colorado in November?" Kelly asked, not too happy that Mona was trying to change Ashlynn's mind.

"This is true, are looking to have it outside?" Mona asked.

"Hell no, I'll be way pregnant by then, in my third trimester and I won't be able to be outside for that long." Ashlynn said.

Mona looked the other way, pretending not to have heard Ashlynn and pulling out a book with purple wedding flowers in it, "Ashlynn, Kelly, why don't you two come over here with me and look at these flowers." She said.

When they sat down, Kelly rolled her eyes, "Ash, I thought that you wanted a color between blue and green, not purple." She said.

Mona looked like she wanted to kick Kelly from under the table and Kelly saw it, and gave her a look that said, '_Kick me, I dare you._'

"Oh, that's right, I guess I forgot."

"I guess you did." Ashlynn said with a sigh.

Kelly got up and walked over to where the book of flowers where that Mona had gotten them, and grabbed the book that she thought that was the color that Ashlynn really wanted. "Here you go, Ash." She said, handing her the book.

"Oh good! You found it!" Ashlynn said, taking the book from her and looking through it with excitement.

"Yes, how good it was that you found it." Mona said, the a monotone voice.

Kelly just shot her a very angry look.


	28. Chapter 28

**No Ones POV**

Ashlynn and Kelly had gotten back to Ashlynn and Drew's house, walking in the house with every book on how to plan a wedding and every wedding magazine that they could find and both Borders and Barnes & Nobles. When they got into the kitchen, the saw that Drew and some of the other Superstars where there playing poker.

Ashlynn walked over to Drew and placed a kiss on his lips before making her way into his lap, "Hello." She smiled, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Hey babe." He smiled, placing a kiss on her temple.

"Dude, are you going to sit there and flirt with your girlfriend, or are you going to play poker?" Cody asked from across the table.

Before Drew could respond, Kelly walked over to him and pulled him into a hug, his face resting on her boobs, "Sweetie, hush." She smiled, sitting in his lap.

A loud groan was heard all the way through the room, the thing was, they weren't the only people in the room, Big Show, Adam, Dolph, and a few others where there as well.

Ashlynn looked over at them with a glare, "You don't want to piss me off." She said, placing a kiss on Drew's neck.

"And why is that, Small Fry?" Big Show asked.

Drew gave him a look, "Just don't." He said.

Everyone had left except for Kelly and Cody, who where going to stay with them for the night so that Kelly could help Ashlynn with wedding stuff. The two couples where sitting on the couch, talking about the wedding, "I don't like the wedding planner." Kelly confessed.

"I know, me either. I think that she thinks that she is planning her own wedding." Ashlynn said.

"I'll send her an e-mail and tell her that her services will no longer be need and that will be the end of it." Drew smiled.

"Her services? What is she, a hooker on her off time?" Cody joked.

Ashlynn couldn't help but laugh at Cody's joke, he was always saying things like that though.

"No, she isn't a hooker. She is a Wedding Planner, didn't you hear?" Kelly smiled.

The next morning didn't go as well as planned for Ashlynn, she had been sick all night and into the next morning. She sat in the bathroom with her head resting on the toilet, her hair tied up and placed on the very top of her head.

She sat there, wondering when she was going to be able to leave the bathroom. She hated being sick and didn't think that it would happen this soon in her pregnancy. Drew walked into the bathroom, "Feeling any better?" He asked.

"A little." She said.

"Do you think that you can get up and have some food?" He asked.

"Yea, the baby probably wants to have some food." She smiled.

Drew laughed and walked over to her, picking her up and carrying her out of their bedroom and into the kitchen. Once they where in the kitchen, he handed her a cup of coffee and began to make breakfast, "What do you want to do today?" He asked.

"No, I have no clue." She smiled.

Ashlynn sat on the couch, looking at the blank television. She let out a huge sigh, she had been bored all day long. Finally, she decided that she would look through a few of the wedding magazines that she and Kelly had picked out.

Ashlynn smiled when she was looking at the wedding dresses, she knew which one that she wanted, but she didn't know how well that it would look with what all Drew wanted. She then knew that she needed Drew's help.

"Drew!" She called.

"What?" She heard from up stairs.

"Can you help me with some of the wedding stuff?" She asked.

She then heard foot steps and knew that Drew was coming in there to meet her, "What do you need help with?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

"What do you want to have at the wedding?" She asked.

"You." He answered simply.


	29. Chapter 29

Ashlynn and Drew walked into the wedding boutique, hand and hand. Ashlynn had finally been able to talk Drew into helping her with the wedding stuff. He thought that she would be able to do all of it by her self, but she didn't seem to want to.

Ashlynn just wanted Drew to have what he wanted at the wedding as well. Not knowing what he was getting himself into, he agreed to go with her.

"Hello, what can I help you two with?" The women that was working in the store asked.

"Actually, we need some help planning our wedding and the last wedding planner that I had, didn't exactly agree with the way that I wanted my wedding." Ashlynn said.

"Ok, well you came to the right place." She smiled, having the two sit down.

Drew and Ashlynn had decided on their flower choices, the date, and where it was going to be. The wedding planner gave them some 'homework' and that was to get their invitation list and a seating chart under ways.

The two sat at the table in the dinning room at Ashlynn's house, trying to figure out who all they where going to invite. They wanted a small wedding, but with all of the family that they both had, they didn't see it happening.

"I don't think that both of our families are going to be able to fit in the same place." Ashlynn smiled.

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"It's nothing personal, I just don't think that our whole families would be able to fit in this state." She smiled.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too."

"I'd hope so, seeing as that we are getting married." He smiled.

"I know. I'm so ready for my last name to be McIntyre." She smiled.

"I am too, Mrs. Ashlynn Marie McIntyre." He smiled.

"I like the sound of that." She smiled.

"So do I, baby."

"Drew! Hurry up or we're going to be late." Ashlynn yelled.

"You can't rush perfection."

"My parents are going to whine about this forever. They are already mad at me because they haven't met you and we are getting married." She said.

"Do they know about the baby?"

"No, I couldn't tell them about the baby. They are mad enough at me about not meeting them."

Drew smiled as he walked down the stairs, he was wearing dress pants and button up shirt with a sports jacket on top. "Babe, I can't get my tie to work." He smiled.

Ashlynn let out a small sigh and began to fix his tie, "You know, by the time that the wedding is here, you are going to have to know how to do this." She smiled.

"I love that dress." He smiled at her. Ashlynn was wearing a strapless floral print dress with a sweetheart neck. It cut about mid thigh.

"I'm glad, now lets go." She smiled, pulling him out the door.

Ashlynn, Drew and her parents sat at a table in one of the close by restaurant. "So, Drew, you never thought to ask me for my permission to marry my daughter." He said.

"Dad!" Ashlynn scolded.

"Well, I don't want him to think that he is more important than anyone else. Your sister's husband asked for my permission."

"Well, Sir, I'm sorry that I didn't ask for permission." Drew said.

"Well, it's never too late." He said.

"That's enough, Bill." Sherry, Ashlynn's mother said.

Ashlynn smiled, watching Drew and her parents talk. She knew that her dad didn't like Drew too much, but he was just going to have to deal because he was the love of her life, "Do you think that we should tell them?" Drew whispered in her ear.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"I'll tell them?" He suggested.

"You can, if you dare." She smiled.

Ashlynn's mother cocked an eyebrow at her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. We have to tell you guys something but we don't know exactly how to tell you." Ashlynn said, looking down as Drew put his hand on her knee.

"What is it?" Bill asked, looking over at her.

"I- We're expecting a baby." She said, afraid of what her father was going to say.

"What do you mean?" Bill asked.

"I mean that I'm pregnant, daddy." She said, finally looking up to see the look on his face. His whole face was turning red, she knew that he would be mad, but she didn't think that he would show it.

"You knocked my daughter up?" He yelled at Drew.

"This is why we weren't going to tell you, Mom, I'll call you. Drew, I think that we should leave now." She said, a tear falling.

Drew sighed and helped her up, wrapping an arm around her waist and guiding her through the restaurant.

"Well, that didn't go as planned." Drew laughed, looking over at her.

"I'm sorry that my dad was such a jerk. If I'd known that he was going to act that way, I wouldn't have said anything."

"I know. Now, all we have to do is to tell my parents." He smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead.


	30. Chapter 30

Sitting in front of the computer with Drew was beginning to be something of the normal with the two of them. They always seemed to be on Skype with his family, or someone that they hadn't talked to in Ashlynn's family. They decided that they where going to tell Drew's family via skype since they wouldn't be able to tell them in person.

"Mom, Dad, are you guys there?" Drew asked.

"Hello dear, how are you doing?" Drew's mother smiled.

"Perfect. The wedding planning is going perfect, but we have to tell you guys something." Ashlynn smiled, placing her head on Drew's shoulder.

"Ok, what do you need to tell us about?" His father asked.

"We're going to have a baby." Drew smiled, looking down at Ashlynn.

"What do you mean that you're going to have a baby? You're a man, you can't give birth." His father laughed.

After a few more minuets, they had to get back to doing other things. Once the call was done, Ashlynn looked over at Drew, "Why couldn't my dad have taken it as well as your dad did?" She asked.

"I don't know." He smiled, looking down at her.

"I love you, a lot, Drew." She said.

"I love you more, Ashlynn." He smiled.

"I don't think so."

"I do."

On top of planning a wedding, Drew and Ashlynn where trying to prepare for a baby. They had decided to take a break from the wedding planning, to go and look at some of the things that the baby would need. They couldn't really put their finger on what they wanted their nursery to look like, mainly because they didn't know the gender of the baby.

"How much crap does the baby need?" Drew asked as the two walked into yet another baby store.

"A lot. She is going to have all of the cutest things."

"She? How do you know that the baby is going to be a girl? It could be a boy."

"I doubt that it is going to be a boy."

"And why exactly do you say that?" He asked.

"Because I don't think that anyone would wish two of you onto me."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He pouted.

"Nothing bad." She smiled, sitting on his lap.

Drew was working out at the gym, he didn't really want to leave Ashlynn alone by herself. She was asleep when he left, thinking that he could work out and still get back before he woke up. He didn't know how he was going to be a husband, let alone a father.

He was used to being alone, that is, until Ashlynn showed up in his life. He knew that she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He figured that she was going to be the one that would be the death of him, she always wanted to do something with him. All of the women that he'd been with before her had only wanted to do things that included him spending all of his money on them.

Ashlynn wasn't like that, she wasn't a big money spender, she had nice things and she took care of them until they wore out. He knew that she was going to be a great parent and a great wife. He knew that she was the women for him, but he didn't know if he was the right one for him.

How he was going to make her believe that he was the one for her and take care of her and the baby. What if Ashlynn realized that he wasn't the one for her and took the baby away from him? He knew that it wasn't very likely to happen, but he never knew.

Before Drew knew that anything was going on outside of the bubble that he was in, he was back in the bed room, watching Ashlynn sleep. He often did this, she just looked so happy there. She was wearing one of his shirts, no make up on, and her hair wasn't done.

She put a lot of time into the way that she looked during the day, but he thought that she looked perfect without any make up on. He decided that he was going to take a shower before she woke up. If she got the first shower, there would be no hot water left. He smiled looking at her one last time before heading into the bath room.

"Drew!" He heard from the other room.

Without thinking, he ran into their bed room, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, I was just trying to see if you where here or not."

"Why wouldn't I be here?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe you decided that you wanted to go out to breakfast without me."

"I wouldn't even think about going to breakfast without you."

"Good." She smiled, looking up at him.


	31. Chapter 31

"Hey girlie, are you ready to go dress shopping?" Kelly asked, walking in the house.

"Yea, Ashley and Heather should be here in a few minuets and then we will be ready to leave."

"It's funny, Ashley is in Ashlynn's wedding."

"Why is that funny?" She asked.

"Because your names are almost the same."

The group sat at the wedding dress shop, waiting on Ashlynn, she was going to try on the first dress. They had decided that they where going to get Ashlynn's dress, have some lunch and then look at brides maid dresses. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yes." They said, waiting on her to come out of the dressing room.

Ashlynn came out in what seemed to be the most beautiful thing that she had ever put on. It was a large strapless ball gown with a dropped waist. It had a tool skirt, that was layered, and it had small tool flowers on the corset.

"That's the one." Ashley smiled.

"I think so too." Heather, Ashlynn's sister, smiled.

The girls where all sitting at a table at a small café that was close to the first store that they where going to look at some of the brides maid dresses. The first dress that Ashlynn had tried on was the one that she wanted, just like all of the tales said.

"I can't believe that you are getting married, my little sister." Heather smiled.

"Yea, and he is the man of my dreams." She smiled.

"He loves you, a lot." Kelly smiled.

"I love him as well. He is the best man that I've ever met, even though dad doesn't like him."

"Dad doesn't like anyone." Heather smiled.

"Well he didn't have to be so rude to him." Ashlynn said.

"He is going to be rude to him until the wedding."

"I don't want him around if he is going to be that way."

"He will get better."

"What if he doesn't? What if he acts that way even after the baby is here?"

"He wont."

Before Ashlynn could say anything, her phone went off,

_Hey Baby, _

_I hope that your dress hunting goes the way that you want it to. _

_I love you Sweetheart, _

_Drew. _

She smiled looking at it, "I have the best man in the whole world."

"Don't you just love the sweet little texts that he sends you? Jeff sends me them all the time. They are the best when you are having the worst day." Ashley smiled.

Ashlynn ran in the house, with the other three girls on her tail. It was raining and no one wanted to be wet, but Ashlynn, being the prankster that she is, shut the door and help it shut, locking the others outside. When she let go of the door, she ran into the kitchen.

She saw Drew in the kitchen, and jumped on his back. The other girls ran in the room, "What's going on?" He asked.

"She locked us out." Heather said.

Drew just laughed as he carried Ashlynn out of the kitchen and heading up stairs with her, "What are you doing?" Heather asked, watching the two.

"I'm taking my soon to be wife upstairs."

Within minuets, Ashlynn ran down the stairs, giggling. Before anyone could ask anything, Drew chased after her. The two ran around the room dodging the people that where standing there, looking at them like they where going crazy.

"What are you two doing?" Heather asked, being ignored.

"Drew is trying to tickle her. They do this all the time." Kelly smiled.

"They are so weird."

"I know that's right." Ashley smiled, sitting on the couch.

Drew and Ashlynn quit chasing each other and then curled up next to each other on the couch, not really saying anything. "So, Drew, who is going to be standing on your side, like your best man?" Heather asked, sitting on the arm chair.

"My brother is my best man and Cody, Jeff and Matt are in my wedding." He smiled.

Ashlynn looked up at him, "I'm bored. I think that we should do something tonight."

"What did you have in mind, Sweetheart?" He asked, looking down at her.

"I don't really know. I think that you guys should pick and then I will go with whatever."

"Don't lie. No you wont." Ashley smiled.

Ashlynn smiled, hiding her face in Drew's chest. Drew just smiled, "Do you guys want to have dinner, or do you want to go to a club?"

"No clubs. I'm pregnant." Ashlynn said, hands resting on her stomach.

Drew smiled before placing a kiss on her forehead.

They had decided on going to a small bistro for dinner, Ashlynn's choice. She didn't like what they where trying to get her to eat healthy food, she knew what the baby wanted, and it wasn't that crap. Jeff, Cody, and Heather's husband, John (Not Cena) had joined them, they had just sat down when Heather looked over at Ashlynn and asked, "Do you think that we should've invited Mom and Dad?"

"No, they are being rude to Drew and I don't want their negative energy around me and my baby." She said, head resting on Drew's shoulder.

"When are you two not all over each other?" Heather asked.

"Never." Kelly laughed.

Drew just smiled and placed a kiss on Ashlynn's head, "You guys are just jealous." Ashlynn giggled.

"No wonder Mom and Dad didn't want to have dinner with you guys." Heather said.

Ashlynn's face suddenly dropped, only her friends and Drew noticed, John and Heather seemed to have their heads in a cloud. "So, Heather, when are you due?" Ashley smiled.

"What are you talking about? Ashlynn is pregnant, not me."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot."

Kelly just smiled looking between Ashlynn and Ashley, they just knew how to put Ashlynn in a better mood, without having to ask her what was wrong.

The rest of the dinner was a little tense, they didn't want to talk about talk about the wedding or the baby, but Heather didn't want to talk about anything else. Kelly and Cody where in there own conversation, as where the rest of the couples. When they got to the house, Heather and John left and the rest of them had decided to stay at the house, which was becoming a normal thing for the group.

They where sitting in the living room, all in pajamas, "Well, dinner was interesting." Kelly laughed.

"I just can't believe that Heather was such a bitch." Ashlynn said, causing everyone to look at her.

"Did you just say that?" Ashley laughed.

"What? She's my sister." Ashlynn laughed, leaning back into Drew's chest.

Drew wrapped his arms around her, as tight as he could get them. Ashlynn let out a deep sigh, knowing that this was the one place that she wanted to be.


	32. Chapter 32

Ashlynn rolled over, noticing that Drew wasn't in bed with her. This was out of the normal for them, Drew was always in the bed with her when she woke up. She decided that she was going to get out of the bed, after all, it wasn't warm. She headed down the stair, wearing booty shorts and one of Drew's shirts.

"Look who is awake! Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Kelly laughed.

Ashlynn looked around, "Where's Drew?" She asked.

"He went grocery shopping with the guys." Ashley smiled.

"Oh."

"He'll be back." Kelly laughed.

And as if on cue, Drew walked in with the other guys, holding a whole bunch of grocery bags. He smiled, looking over at Ashlynn, "Good morning." He smiled, walking up to her and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You missed." She muttered.

"What are you talking about?"

"My mouth is down here, not up there." She smiled.

He walked back over to her and placed a kiss on her lips, "Better?" He asked.

"Mm, much."

Drew smiled, watching Ashlynn dance around the room, she always seemed to do this when she was cleaning. She had decided that she wanted to clean the house before his parents got into town, they had decided to come in to be with Ashlynn since Drew was about to go back on the road.

This would be the first time that Ashlynn and Drew wouldn't be on the road together since she had gotten pregnant. She didn't know how she was going to be able to do this after the baby was here. It would just be her. She knew that the baby wasn't going to be on the road, but it hadn't hit her until now.

Drew and Ashlynn hadn't really talked about what they where going to do after the baby was here, if they where going to stay in Denver or if they where going to move to Scotland. Ashlynn had loved it there, and Drew's family was there, but her family was here. She didn't really know how things where going to go since her family didn't seem to like Drew.

She wondered if they should go and live on the East coast, seeing as how it wasn't down the street from her family, but it wasn't as far away from his family as Colorado was. She didn't know that they had so much to talk about, but she wasn't about to stop cleaning, because if she stopped now, she wouldn't finish.

Ashlynn was setting the table, her parents and sister was coming over for dinner. Ashlynn hoped that her family would at least be nice to Drew, he was everything that she had ever hoped for and more. She smiled when she saw Drew walking down the stairs, holding a small summer dress up for her, "I'll finish setting the table, you go get dressed." He smiled at her.

"I can get dressed in the kitchen if I need to." She smiled.

"Well, you don't need to. What you need, is to go get dressed." He smiled at her.

"I guess that I can." She smiled, heading up to their bedroom.

About the same time that Ashlynn was ready, her family arrived. She smiled when she saw that her father hadn't glared at Drew when he opened the door. She needed to go back into the kitchen and grab a few things to finish off the salad with, but she didn't want to leave Drew out there alone with her family. They where rude to him the first time that they had met him and she wasn't exactly wanting to her sister.

"So Drew, what have you been up to?" Bill asked.

"Planning a wedding." He smiled, looking at Ashlynn.

The family was having dinner when the pressing topic of where they where going to live came up, "So Drew, where are you two planning on living after the baby is here?" Heather asked.

"I don't really know. I only came to the United States to work with the WWE." He said.

"So, how do we know that you aren't marrying my daughter so that you can be an American citizen?" Bill asked.

Drew slammed his hand down on the table and looked at her father with a killer look, "Because I have been one for over a year. I have a house in New York that I rent out." He said.

Bill hadn't known what to say to that, "Are you going to take my daughter to, wherever you are from?" He asked.

"Dad, he doesn't have to take me. I will go with him." Ashlynn said.

"Ashlynn, no one asked for your say." He said.

"Don't talk to my wife like that." Drew said, looking her father right in the eye.

"She isn't your wife yet."

"It's a matter of months."

Drew hadn't called Ashlynn his wife yet, he had called her Mrs. McIntyre, but not his wife. Ashlynn couldn't stand that her father was treating him like this and that no one had said anything of it. She wasn't going to let him treat Drew this way, he didn't talk to John that way. "Dad, if you are going to act this way, I don't want you around the baby after it's here." As soon as she said it, her whole family looked over at her.

"What are you talking about? You can't keep me away from my grand child." He said.

"I can if all you are going to treat her father like trash."

"He isn't good enough for you."

"And who are you to say that?"

"Your father."

"You have no problem with John."

"John didn't knock my daughter up!"

"Dad, I had sex with Drew. He didn't take advantage of me."

"How do I know that?" He asked.

"Because I love him! Why isn't that enough for you?"

"Because I don't believe you." He said, getting up and leaving the house.

A few tears slipped from her eyes, looking over at her mother, "If he is going to act this way, I don't want him at my wedding." And with that, she left the room and went upstairs.


	33. Chapter 33

Ashlynn laid in bed until Drew's mother showed up at the house. She hadn't talked to her father since that night that they had dinner. She had thought about asking Drew's father to walk her down the isle, but she didn't know how her father would take it. She decided that she would wait and see if her father would come out of a slump and decide to be nice. He wasn't one to back down, but then again, neither was she.

Deciding that she didn't want to seem like Debby Downer, Ashlynn put on an act. His mother hadn't seen her upset and she didn't want to start now. Drew knew that she was upset and he had already told his mother about it.

Ashlynn smiled walking down the stairs, seeing that Drew's mother was already here. She had wanted to go to the airport with Drew, but she wasn't feeling well when he left and he thought that it would be better if she just stayed at the house.

"Hey sweetie." Drew's mom smiled.

"Hey." She said.

"Are you feeling any better?" Drew asked her.

"As good as I will feel." She said, walking over to him.

"Hopefully you will feel better by the time that I have to go back on the road."

"I don't want you to go." She said.

"I know, I wish that you could go with me."

"Well I could've, but no, you think that I can't go. I'm pregnant, not a cancer patient."

"I know that, but I don't want to take any chances." He said.

"Kelly is going back on the road as well." Ashlynn said.

"You will have Ashley and Heather though."

"Heather hasn't talked to me since dinner the other night. She thinks that I was totally over exaggerating and that Dad was just being dad. Which is a lie."

Drew wrapped his arms around her, "They will come around to it."

"How can you be so understanding? They accused you of only wanting to marry me so that you can be an American citizen." She said.

Drew's mother gasped, "Why would they say such a thing?"

"Because my father doesn't like the idea that Drew didn't ask him for his permission and that I'm pregnant. He blames it all on Drew." She said.

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"We don't know mother. Can we not talk about this? You're going to upset my wife." He said.

There it was again, wife. She was beginning to like the sound of it, she knew that it would be a while until they where legally married, but she was his wife. They still hadn't talked about where they where going to live, she knew that Drew's house in Scotland was better suited for a baby, but she didn't want to live there. Her family is here and so are their jobs.

Drew's mother had gone to bed when Ashlynn sat down at the table with Drew, "Can we talk?" She asked.

"About what?"

"Where we are going to live when the baby is here?"

"I thought that we where just going to live here."

"Do you want to live here, though?"

"I want whatever you want."

"I need you to have an opinion about this." She said.

"I want whatever you want."

"Drew, I can't figure this out on my own. Please, help me."

"Do you want to live here?"

"I don't want you to be too far from your family."

"You are my family."

"I know that, but are you ok with living here. I mean, we are really close to my family."

"I will go wherever you want to be." He smiled.

"I love it here." She smiled.

"Then we will stay here."

"I love you." She smiled.

"When are you going to talk to dad?" Heather asked, sitting across the table from her sister. The two decided that they where going to have lunch together, even though Ashlynn didn't really want to.

"When he makes the effort to talk to me."

"You know that he isn't going to." She said.

"Well then I guess that I'm going to have to find someone else to walk me down the aisle."

"Who else would you even ask?" She asked.

"Drew's father."

"That's ridiculous."

"How do you figure? He has been more supportive than anyone about this."

"Dad would be crushed."

"Well then he better decide that he wants to talk to me again." She said.

"You can't do this to our father."

"I can do whatever I want. It's my wedding."

_You can't see me! _Ashlynn smiled looking down at her phone, "Hello." She smiled.

"How is my wonderful little sister doing?" John Cena asked.

"I'm doing great, pregnant, but great." She smiled.

"Of course you are. I'm going to be in Denver in a few days and I was wondering if it would be ok with you and Drew if I stay with you guys." He said.

"Of course it's ok."

"I don't want to be in the way with you being pregnant and all."

"It's no problem. Drew wont be here, but his mom will be."

"Are you sure that it will be ok with him? I don't want to cause any problems between you two."

"How about this, I'll call him and see if it's ok with him." She said.

"Alright, call be back." John said, hanging up the phone.

And with that, Ashlynn called Drew, "Hey love." She smiled hearing his voice.

"Hey sweetheart, I have to ask you something." She smiled.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing is wrong, John just called me and asked if it would be ok if he stayed here while RAW is here."

"What did you say?" His body tensing a little.

"He said that he didn't want to cause any problems between us, so he didn't know what to do. He thought that you where going to be here so that there wasn't any problem but I don't know what to do."

"Do you want him to stay with you?" He asked.

"He's like my brother, but I don't want your mother to be uncomfortable with him here and not have you here."

"Well then I guess that it's a good thing that they want me to be with Raw leading up to Wrestlemania."

"So you will be here when he is?" She almost screamed into the phone.

"Yes I will. I'll tell John, is it ok if a few of the other guys come to stay with us?" He asked.

"As long as Randy isn't one of them." She said.


	34. Chapter 34

Ashlynn never thought that it would be odd to be one of the only females in a house full of wrestlers, but there was something different this time. She just felt out of place, like she wasn't supposed to be here. She had been in the bedroom most of the day, she didn't want to be in the way with all of them coming in and out of the house.

There was room in the house, it was huge. She had always had the wrestlers in the house. It was part of the reason that she bought it, and they all knew it. Ashlynn loved to have people at the house, but something didn't feel right. These men didn't seem to be normal around her, and it was driving her insane. She wanted them to treat her like they always had, even the occasional fart when she walked by, but they where all walking around her.

Drew walked into the room and frowned at her, "Darling, what is the matter?"

"I don't feel well and they are all acting different."

"Darling, they don't want you to get hurt."

"They usually act normal around me, like I'm one of the guys, but they are treating me like I am a doll."

"Do you want me to tell them that you are worried that they aren't treating you the same way?" He asked.

"I don't know, Love."

"Come on, you are coming down stairs with me." He said, reaching out a hand for her grab.

She accepted his hand and walked out of the room with him, being held as close to him as she could be. She loved the way he smelt, the way that he wrapped his arms around her, everything he did made her heart flutter. When she walked down the stairs, all of the men went from laughing to dead silent.

Upon instinct, Ashlynn tried to pull away from Drew and run back to the room, but he wouldn't let her go, "You'll be ok, Love." He whispered.

"They don't want me down there, I know it."

"How do you know?"

"It's all over their faces."

Drew and Ashlynn sat as close as they could be on the couch, she didn't want to be away from him for a second. He was the only one that she knew in what felt like a room full of strangers. "When are you two planning on breaking apart?" John asked walking into the room.

Ashlynn got up and ran to John, jumping into his arms, "I missed you, pop corn!" She smiled as he spun her around.

"I missed you too, pop tart."

The rest of the room looked at them, expecting Drew to be mad. He smiled and walked over to the two, shacking John's hand and putting an arm around Ashlynn. "How've you been John?" He asked.

"I've been good. Busy, but good. Maria should be here in a few hours so I'm happy. You guys don't mind, do you?" He asked.

"Of course not, I love Maria." Ashlynn smiled, leaning into Drew.

Ashlynn was sitting on the couch with John and Drew, everyone else had gone to sleep. The only reason that they weren't asleep is because Maria was coming to the house tonight and John refused to go to sleep as did Ashlynn, which meant that Drew wasn't going to sleep.

"How come you didn't go and get her from the air port?" Ashlynn asked, leaning back into Drew's chest.

"She wouldn't let me, she thought that it would be better if she just came here."

"Why would she think that?"

"Because then he could get more rest." Came a voice from the front door.

All heads shot to the door, looking at the red head that had just walked in. John got up from his spot on the couch and ran to her. Maria jumped into his arms when he got to her, "I missed you." She whispered into his ear.

"I missed you too." He said, holding her in his arms as he walked back over to the couch.

"Welcome back, Ria." Ashlynn smiled, looking over at her.

"It's good to be back, Preggo." She smiled.

Ashlynn smiled, feeling Drew wrap his arms around her, "Are you ready for bed?" He whispered.

"I guess." She smiled.

Drew laughed before picking her up bridal style and carrying her into their bed room. He smiled as she curled up on her pillow, waiting for him. He loved that about her, she wouldn't go to bed without him. Ashlynn may have been one of the most stubborn woman that he had ever met, but she always seemed to know what he needed, most of the time it was even before he knew.

"I love you a lot, you know?" He asked.

"I know and I love you too." She smiled.

"That's good because I don't think that I would be able to survive without you."

"You would be fine. You'd just find some other person that does what I do."

"No one could ever take care of me the way that you do."

She smiled and curled into his chest.

Ashlynn was the first one up that next morning, not really sure what to do. Deciding that she would do something useful, she made breakfast. It took her a while seeing as she was cooking for a house full of wrestlers. It never made sense to her how these men could eat so much!

She smiled when they all starting walking into the kitchen, "So what? I do all of the work and you guys get the benefits?" She asked as they all started to serve themselves.

"Pretty much, Pop tart." John smiled, Maria under his arm.

Ashlynn smiled, "Where's Drew?" She asked.

"I think that he is in the shower." John said.

Ashlynn smiled, walking out of the kitchen and into their bathroom. She slowly opened the door and walked in, sitting on the counter. She sat there, thinking about how much her life had changed since she met Drew. She never thought that at twenty-seven she would be getting married and having a baby, let alone with Drew.

She jumped when the water turned off and the shower curtain was thrown open, "I knew you where in here." He smiled, grabbing his towel.

"How did you know?"

"I could hear your feet kicking the cabinets." He smiled.


	35. Chapter 35

After Raw was over the next night, meaning that everyone was leaving. Maria was going to stay with Ashlynn for a few more days so that she wouldn't be alone, but she still felt alone. Drew was gone, and this time, he wasn't going to be back until the week before the wedding.

She didn't think that she would take his leaving as badly as she did. She had just been sitting on the couch, staring at the floor. Maria was on the phone with her agent, talking about when the next one of her photo shoots was. Ashlynn was sitting there, thinking about the wedding. She had a lot to do before the wedding, they had the place booked and the flowers but she still had to get her wedding dress and brides maids dresses and that should be it.

Maria walked back into the room and looked at Ashlynn, knowing how she must feel, she pulled the smaller girl into a hug. "It will be ok. He will be back before you even know that he's gone." She smiled.

"I doubt that, I knew that he was gone from the moment that he walked out that door."

"He will be back. I'm sure that there is something that you could do to keep your mind off of him."

"Like what? I'm pregnant, I can't do much."

_I miss you so much. - Ashlynn_

**I miss you as well baby girl. - Drew**

_I don't know what I'm going to do without you here without me. - Ashlynn _

**You should be fine. - Drew**

_Should being the key word. - Ashlynn _

**I'm about to train, I will text you after. I love and miss you and my sweet little baby. - Drew**

Ashlynn couldn't help but feel a little pang of jealousy reading that last text. She knew that he was going to be spending a lot of time in the ring, but she used to be able to go with him to the ring and watch. She thought about having Skype set up in there while he was training, but that would just be odd.

She had nothing to do, the house was clean, the nursery was set up, everything that she could do without any help, was done. Just sitting on the couch, she was going out of her mind with nothing to do. She couldn't read, she couldn't watch TV, she couldn't do anything.

(With Drew)

Sitting on the edge of the ring, he couldn't help but think about Ashlynn, he wasn't able to focus on training because she was the only on his mind. He wanted to have her here with him, this was one of the few times that he wasn't there with her. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to take time off to be with her.

He was given the time off the week that she has the baby and three months after she has the baby, because that was going to be the time that Ashlynn would make her return. He didn't know what to do without her, this was the first time since they had gotten together, that they where apart.

Who would he even talk to about this? He wasn't even going to think about talking to the divas about this one, knowing that he would never hear the end of it. Deciding that he was going to wait until tomorrow when he was at the arena to talk to some of the guys that had families at home.

Drew sat in the locker room, talking to Chris Irvine (Jericho), "How do you do it?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"You have a family at home and you are still here. All I want at the moment, is to have her in my arms."

"I miss my family all of the time. They know that this is what pays for the bills and that I love them. One thing that we do every night is we are either on the phone or we are on Skype."

"Yea, we both have it on our computers because it's the way that we talk to my parents."

"See, when you get back to your hotel room, turn on your Skype and have her turn hers on. You guys can talk for a while."

"Yea, that's a good idea. I'm glad that we had this talk." He smiled.

"Don't talk to the world about this, I don't want my reputation to be ruined because I helped you with a problem that I go through."

"Chris, if I wanted the world to know that I didn't know how to deal with being away from my fiancé, I'd have talked to the Divas."

Chris let out a chuckle, "I won't make that mistake again." He smiled.


	36. Chapter 36

Drew sat up in his room, he had just cleaned up. After all, he didn't want Ashlynn to see that without her, his room was a mess. He smiled turning his Skype on and sending her a text, _Turn your Skype on. _

Looking around to see if he had forgotten to clean up anything that she might be able to see. He smiled, seeing that her name popped up on the computer. He decided that he would make the first move and video called her.

The first thing that he saw was her face, she was smiling. He loved the fact that the way she was sitting, he could see her baby belly. Seeing as she was now fitting into a size seven in women's, before the pregnancy she was a size zero to two, she was wearing shorts and a Drew McIntyre shirt that she had gotten at one of the early events.

"Hey Hunny." She smiled.

"Hey Sweetie, I love the shirt. I don't know who that handsome man on your shirt is, but I think that he is a very good man for you." He smiled.

Ashlynn let out a small laugh, " I know that he is. He is one of the best men that I know. You see, I met him at a Wrestling event and we kind of hit it off. The ring that I'm wearing if from him, and like, this is his baby as well."

Drew couldn't help but to laugh historically, "I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too. How was tonight's show?"

"It was good, everyone hates the new make up girl."

"Well she will only be there until I'm back."

"I know that, but I thought that Michelle was going to kill her when she got lip stick on her tooth."

Ashlynn gasped, "And she didn't hit her?"

"She was going to. I thought that she and Layla where going to kill her, and then Ziggler walked past them and they got distracted, following him."

"I miss them. I miss everyone, I don't know what I'm going to do for the next few months."

"I think that you should go and buy like a million books and just read." He smiled.

"I'm too A.D.D to be able to read a book. It will take me a few a months to read it." She smiled.

Drew laughed, knowing that it was true. "Remember the time that you tried to read 'Dear John' and it took you too long."

"Yea, and then we went to see the movie and then I decided that I wasn't going to finish it."

Drew smiled. Their conversation went on like this for another hour and then as fast as it was on, it was off.

(Ashlynn)

Ashlynn sat in her room, smiling down at her baby bump. She kept wondering who the baby looked the most like. If it was a boy, he would hopefully look more like Drew, now if it was a girl, she hoped that she looked like her. Either way, her baby was going to be the cutest baby that she had ever seen.

Knowing that the baby was going to be a morph of she and Drew, meant that it was going to be the cutest baby ever. She was very cocky about her looks, as was Drew. Everyone kept saying that her baby was going to be one of the cockiest people that had ever walked the earth.

She smiled, thinking about when she and Drew had sat in their room and just talked about life, not about the wedding, or the baby. They weren't really talking about anything, they where just talking about what all they where going to do when their lives progressed. The two had decided that they where going to make a pact, now they had both acknowledged that it was a childish thing to do, but they had made it anyways. The pact was that they where going to always think about what the other needed.

Now, for most relationships, that was something normal, but at the time, the two had just gotten together. Drew had just gotten back from the hospital, he had sprained a muscle in his knee and was staying at the room with her. She was there taking care of him, and wouldn't let him go back to his own room.

When asked why, she told him that if he fell and wasn't by his phone, he could hurt himself. He had just laughed at her comment and made himself comfortable in the middle of her bed.

"Hey." Maria smiled, walking into the room.

"Hey Ria." She smiled.

"How are you holding up?" The red head asked.

"It's getting better, we have been on Skype almost every day so I don't feel so alone."

"John said that he can see that Drew misses you."

"I'm glad that he misses me." She smiled.

Maria laughed, "I think that we should go and do something tonight." She smiled.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe we could go to Dave and Buster's or something."

"That would be perfect."


	37. Chapter 37

Maria and Ashlynn where laughing as they walked into the Dave and Buster's. They hadn't been out, just the two of them in a while. They had decided that even though they where both tired, this was better than sitting in at the house doing nothing. They bought all of the game cards that they could possible want and went out to play.

"What do you want to do first?" Ashlynn looked over at Maria.

"I don't know. Are you hungry? We can eat first."

"I'm a little hungry, but then again, I'm pregnant, so I'm always hungry." She smiled.

"That is true. I remember when my sister was pregnant, every time that we got hungry, we would go to her house because we always knew that she had food."

Ashlynn let out a laugh, "You can't steal a pregnant women's food!" She exclaimed.

"If she is your sister, yes you can."

"If my sister comes after my food, I'm going to hurt her." She smiled.

"I would hurt your sister, even if she wasn't coming at my food."

Ashlynn let out a laugh, knowing that most of her friends would hurt her sister. No one like that her sister acted like she was holier than though.

The girls sat down at a table and ordered their food before deciding to get into a conversation. "So, when do you think that you and John are going to get married?" Ashlynn asked, looking over at Maria.

Maria just let off a shrug, "I don't know, he hasn't asked me yet."

"You two have been together longer than Drew and I have."

"I know, but we all knew that you and Drew would get married soon after becoming serious. You can't deny the connection that you two have, no one can and we can all see it."

"Aw, thanks." Ashlynn blushed.

"I'm serious. I think that we all want the connection that you and Drew have. You two where made for each other."

"I like to think so. You and John are the same way."

"Then why aren't we engaged?" She asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he is afraid." Ashlynn suggested.

"Of what? We all know that I'm not going to say no."

"He has had some trouble in the past. He asked Taylor to marry him right after he became a super star and she said no."

"Who is Taylor?"

"The women that he was with through high school and right at the beginning of his career. She said no and married one of his foot ball buddies."

"That's terrible."

"And I don't think that he has gotten over it."

"Why didn't he ever tell me about it?"

"Because we all get mad when mad when our boyfriends talk about their past relationships."

"But still, I think that this is something that he should've shared with me."

"You haven't told him about John, I know that for a fact, so why would he tell you about Taylor."

"The Josh this is totally different."

"No it isn't."

"Josh raped me, Ash. I think that is a lot different than having someone say no to you asking them to marry you."

"You two are both keeping secrets, maybe you aren't meant to be married until after you both tell all of your secrets to the other."

"I really don't want to tell him about Josh."

"And he really doesn't want to talk to you about Taylor, it's the same."

"Mine is more tragic."

"Well, you can't marry him until you tell him."

Ashlynn sat on her bed, thinking that if John and Maria could keep secrets from each other, then she and Drew could as well. Before being able to think twice, Ashlynn sent Drew a text:

**Is there anything that you might want to tell me? - A**

She sat there for a few minuets, waiting to see if he said anything back. The moment that she looked away from her phone, the text popped up on her phone.

**Is there something that I should know about? - D**

**Well I was just wondering if you have any secrets, you know, something that you haven't told me. - A**

She felt bad, making him think that there was something that someone had told her that he hadn't, but she couldn't let this go.

**Where is all of this coming from? - D**

**Would you just answer the question? - A**

**There is nothing that I do, that you don't know about. Now, will you please tell me where all of this is coming from? - D **

**I was having an interesting conversation with Maria earlier. - A**

**I can promise you that there is nothing that I am keeping from you, I don't think that I would be able to do it, seeming as you are my shrink. - D**

Ashlynn smiled at that statement, she hadn't thought about being his shrink. She just listened to him when he was talking to her, that was all that she thought she had to do.

**I love you. - A**

**I love you, too. - D**


	38. Chapter 38

Maria and Ashlynn walked into the bask stage area, they had decided that against Drew's wishes, they where going to the RAW show that night. Maria needed to talk to John and Ashlynn was going crazy inside her head without being able to talk to Drew. John knew that they where coming, but Drew didn't. Ashlynn knew that if she had told Drew that they where going to come to the show, it would have blown up into a huge argument and that was the last thing that she wanted.

They had decided that they where going to go to Drew's locker room first, seeing as Maria needed to talk to John alone, but she wanted to know that Ashlynn was taken care of. Walking up to the door, Ashlynn knocked and waited for Drew to come to the door.

He opened the door and then looked shocked to see her in the door way, "Darling, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Surprise." She smiled.

"I guess so." He said.

"Are you not happy to see me?" She asked.

"It's not that, I'm busy at the moment."

"With what?" She asked, her smile dropping.

"I'm working with Kelly on our script for the night."

"Oh, I didn't know that Kelly took more importance over me." She said, turning on her heel and beginning to walk down the corridor.

"Ashlynn!" He called, but that was it. He only called for her, he didn't follow her.

Ashlynn walked into Chris Jericho's locker room, knowing that he wasn't too busy to talk to her. He was like her older brother. He smiled at her when she walked in the door, which is what Drew had wanted her to do. He could see the tear lines that where on her face, "Hey, what's the matter?" He asked in a soothing tone.

"I came here to surprise Drew, and he was too busy with Kelly to talk to me. I think he's cheating on me." She said.

"They are in a story line together, honey. I doubt it's that he's cheating."

"I think he is." She said, hugging him.

Seeing to be the worst time, Drew came storming into the room, "What the hell is going on here?" He asked.

"I came here to talk to him. You know, since you where too busy having sex with Kelly for me to matter." She snapped, regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth.

"What are you talking about? We where working on our skit." He said.

"And you couldn't have put it on pause long enough to talk to me? To even give me a welcoming kiss?"

"It seems like Chris has done that for me."

"Really? Because I just came in here to talk to him. I let you run Randy off, I won't let that happen with Chris."

"Randy hurt you!"

"Not until after you verbally assaulted him."

"He kissed you! While we where together!"

"Can we not talk about this in front of Chris?"

Before Drew could say anything else, "You know what, I'll let you two use my locker room. I'm going to go talk to my girlfriend." Chris said.

Ashlynn shot him a confused look, as if to ask who the girl was, "Kelly." He said.

Ashlynn sat on the floor, looking up at Drew who was sitting on the couch. He hadn't really said much since she blew up at him about Randy. It wasn't really something that they had talked about, seeing as Drew hated him. As the words left her mouth, she had wished that she could've put them back in.

"I feel like an idiot." She finally said.

Drew just looked down at her, "Do you really think that what happened with Randy was my fault?" He asked.

"I wish that I hadn't said that."

"Well you did and now I can't stop thinking about it."

Ashlynn sat at the foot of the bed, Drew was asleep and she didn't know if she was welcome in the bed. Deciding against crawling into the bed, she went over to the couch and tried to make herself comfortable, which began to fail. After tossing and turning for an hour, she rolled off of the couch and onto the floor.

She was almost asleep when she felt two big arms wrap around her and pull her off of the floor. The next thing that she knew she was in the bed, alone. Not knowing what to think, she looked over and saw Drew climbing into the bed with her. "I was almost asleep." She pouted.

"Why where you asleep on the floor?" He asked.

"I didn't know if I was welcome on the bed." She said, not making eye contact with him.

"You are always welcome in any bed with me."

"Well after the fight, I wasn't so sure."

"You never have to think twice about getting into bed with me. I love you, no matter how mad I am at you." He smiled.

Ashlynn smiled and curled up into his side, "I love you."

He wrapped his arms around her, "I love you too."

Ashlynn let out a deep sigh and took in the scent of his cologne before closing her eyes and draping her arm across his midsection.

"Are you staying on tour with me, for the rest of this tour?" He asked.

"The doctor said that as long as I don't fly in my third trimester, I can stay on tour with you."


	39. Chapter 39

Ashlynn sat in catering with Maria while John and Drew where preparing for a tag match that was next. Maria kept going on and on about how much better she felt now that she and John had talked. Ashlynn sat there trying to be focused, she had just wanted to get up from the table and run to the bath room, she had had to pee for the last half hour when Maria had started talking, not wanting to be rude she tried not to think about it.

"I'm so glad that you talked me into having this conversation with him!" She finally said.

Not being able to take it any longer, Ashlynn said, "I'll be right back." And then ran to the bath room.

Ashlynn and Maria stood at the curtain, John had just lost the match, but Drew had won. Drew walked around the corner and was jumped on by Ashlynn, "Drew, maybe you should start winning more often." John laughed.

"I win all the time." He laughed.

"I think that we should all go out for burgers after the show." Maria spoke up.

"I second that!" Ashlynn smiled, picking her head off of Drew's shoulder.

"Of course you do, you're knocked up." John laughed.

"Shut up." She said, burrowing her face into Drew's shoulder.

Looking around the small burger place that they where at, Ashlynn had noticed that she was instantly comfortable. It was small places like this that made her feel at home, she had Drew and two of her best friends, John and Maria. She smiled, leaning into Drew's chest, smiling.

Drew looked down at her, placing a kiss on the top of her head, he smiled at her, "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

Ashlynn felt a warm hand begin to rub up and down her side. She began to close her eyes, something that she often did when he began to rub her side. "Are you two going to have conversations with us, or are you going to sit there and dare I say, cuddle." John said.

"It's not my fault that you and Maria aren't doing this right now, I'm just having a good time with my future wife." Drew smiled.

"You two can do this when we get back to the hotel." John said.

"And we can do it now." Ashlynn smiled.

"There is really no use in fighting at her." Maria said.

"And how do you figure?"

"Because she won't stop until she wins."

"I bet I could beat her." John smiled.

"I don't think that you want to try." Ashlynn smiled.

John laughed at the small girl, "You have some spunk, Pop Tart."

She smiled, "I always have."

Drew watched his girlfriend walk around the room, noticing that the way she walked seemed as if she was floating. You would be able to hear a mouse run across the carpet floor before you would ever hear Ashlynn walked across the floor.

Ashlynn sent a small glance over at Drew, "What are you looking at?" She asked.

"I'm just watching you."

"Why are you watching me?"

"Because you are the most beautiful person that I have ever seen in my entire life."

"So that means that you have to watch me like some sort of stalker?"

"Baby, you are going to have to used to this."

"And why's that?"

"Because I'm never going to stop looking at you."

"How come?"

"Because you are going to be stuck with me for the rest of our lives and it'll be too hard for me to not look at you."

"And why is that?"

"I've already told you that you are the most beautiful person that I've ever seen in my life."

Ashlynn smiled at him, "I really do love you."

"I love you too."

"I feel bad for leaving your mother at the house alone."

"She isn't alone, nor is she at the house. She had to go back the day that came to me. Something about having to get back to work." He smiled.

Sitting on yet another plane, Ashlynn refused to open her eyes. This was the one part that she couldn't stand, the take off. She figured that if she kept her eyes shut and something happened, she wouldn't know about it. Usually the flight attendants would leave her alone, but seeing as she was pregnant and had some how gotten stuck with the isle seat, they stuck to her like moths to a light.

"Miss, is there anything that I can get for you?" The women asked.

"No. I just need to rest." She said.

"Alright, don't be afraid to ask if there is anything that we can do for you." And with that she was down the isle.

"What was that, the fourth flight attendant that stopped?" Drew asked.

"I don't know. I just wish that they would leave me alone."

"Ask them to." He suggested.

Ashlynn shot him a look, "It's not that easy."

"Sure it is."

"I don't want them to poison my soda." She smiled.

Drew just laughed and kissed her temple.


	40. Chapter 40

"Ashlynn!"

Ashlynn turned around and looked at the direction that the scream was coming from. She knew where the voice had came from, but she had to make sure. That was when she saw them, Team Laycool coming at her, with not very happy looks.

"Where have you been?" Michelle asked.

"I've been at home, Drew didn't think that I should be here while pregnant."

"Have you met the new make up girl?" She asked.

"No, I haven't made it over there. From what I've heard, she's not too good."

"Not too good? She's terrible!" Layla screeched.

"What all has happened?" Ashlynn asked.

"She messes up everyone's make up, right before we go on. She is so terrible, I wish that you would just have this baby and come back."

"Well, I've talked to Vince and since I'm going to be back on tour with Smackdown. So, I'm back at make up."

And without another word, the two girls where dragging her to the Make Up department in the arena. Which is where she was going when they stopped her, but she want's going to tell them that.

"Hey, you. Ashlynn is back." Michelle said, looking at the new make up girl.

"Does it look like I care?"

"'Chelle, she can't talk to us like that."

Ashlynn laughed, "Ignore them. I'm not back at work and as doing that, I'm the head of this department. I don't know what your position is now, but I'm sure that Vince does."

And with that, she was back into her spot in the company.

Working as a pregnant girl was a hard thing to do, she hadn't expected that it would ever be this hard. She had done all of this when she wasn't pregnant. Maybe it was so hard because she was as fat as a cow.


	41. Chapter 41

**Wedding Day**

Ashlynn sat in the parlor where she was having her hair done and sighed, today is her wedding day. She was going to marry the man of her dreams, have a baby and live happily ever after. She was going to be living every girls dream.

"Are you ok over there?" Kelly laughed, looking over at her friend.

Ashlynn smiled, "I'm perfect." She smiled.

"Well that's a bit much, don't you think? You're getting kind of a big head over there Mrs. Perfect." Maria laughed.

Drew stood at the alter, palms sweating as the music started. This was the moment that he had thought of for the past week. He wanted nothing more than to see Ashlynn walk down the aisle in that dress that she had made and hidden from him. He knew that she had been looking forward to this day, even if she was ready to pop.

They had decided that they wanted to have the wedding before the baby and they had stuck to it. After what seemed like hours, Ashlynn made her way around the corner and into his full view. He watched as she moved down the aisle in the pearl white gown, her hair curled into perfect spirals cascading down her back.

He wanted to walk down the aisle and meet her half way, carry her the rest of the way to the preacher and have the 'I do's said. Ashlynn got to where he was, everything was a blur from the time that she got to him to the time that he said "I do."

He wouldn't have known to kiss Ashlynn if she hadn't pulled his face down to meet hers. After breaking apart from the kiss, she asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm amazing. I'm in heaven and I don't exactly know how to handle it."

"Well, I think that you should lay off of the alcohol tonight."

"The alcohol that you can't even have."

"Shut up, I know."

"I really hope that after this is all done, I'm going to be able drink."

"You didn't really drink when you weren't pregnant."

"I know but I didn't like being told that I couldn't drink."

Ashlynn sat at the long table in the front of the room, her parents, Drew and his parents the only ones at the table. She looked around the room and couldn't help but think of what a great job she and the girls had done pulling it all together. She sat at the table, one hand resting on her stomach the other on Drew's.

He hadn't seemed to want her out of his sight tonight. Wherever she was, he wasn't far behind. She knew that he was trying to keep an eye on her with her being as far along as she was. The doctor had told her that she was ready to pop any day now and she didn't know what she was going to do.

She looked down at her stomach, sharp pains coming from her lower body. She looked at Drew's watch and noted that it was 10:30, she didn't want to have her baby the same day that she got married so if he could just hold on a little while longer, she would be fine.

**11:00**

"Drew, I need to go to the hospital."

"What? Why?" He asked in a panicked mode.

"Because I have been getting pains for the last half hour and I _need _to go."

Drew chuckled at his now wife and made his way to the car, carrying her bag. Ashlynn walked quickly behind him, "My little legs are having a hard time keeping up with you!" She complained.

Drew laughed putting the bag in the car before turning around, walking half way up the yard, picking Ashlynn up and carrying her to the car. "Thank you." She smiled.

**11:58**

"Come on Ashlynn, we're almost there."

"I can't to this anymore! It hurts too bad." She said, tears slipping from her eyes.

"Come on baby girl. Just give it a good push and she will be here and all of the pain will go away." Drew encouraged.

"It hurts too bad baby."

"One more push, Ashlynn. Your little girl is almost here."

Ashlynn gritted her teeth and pushed one more time. She thought that she was being torn apart. She closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair, unaware of all that has been going on around her.

"6 pounds 3 ounces. 16 inches long. Out at 12:01."

Drew stood there looking between his wife and new born daughter. He had never seen Ashlynn look as beautiful as she did in that moment. He looked over at the pink bundle that had just been handed to him.

"Ash?" He asked.

"I don't think I have it in me to push any more. It hurts and feel like I'm about to die."

"She's here."

Ashlynn turned her head quickly, "Oh. Can I see her?"

"You don't have to ask." He said, handing the small baby to Ashlynn.

"What's her name? We need it for the Birth Certificate."

"Elizabeth Lynn McIntyre." Drew said, looking down at Ashlynn.

"That's perfect."


End file.
